Work in Progress
by Mrs.CaptainPeroxide
Summary: Future Fic... Veronica comes back home after a 5 year absence to find out much has changed in Neptune.
1. There Is

A/N: This is post Season one finale. Yet another future fic… And I don't own anything except the character of James Lundey and the lint that's in my pockets… Song lyrics for 'There Is' by Box Car Racer... and italics indicate either a flashback or a thought... yeah I think that's all for now... On with the story.

**Chapter One: There Is**

* * *

Veronica lay on the lawn of her dorm, appreciating the last few rays of sunshine of the day. She loved this place but missed the all year long warmth of California. Although she did learn to appreciate snow and all the joys of winter, sometimes she dreaded getting up in the morning and facing the cold weather. Her father would always joke saying he didn't know how she could take having a snowman for a roommate. She'd laugh but deep down, she knew what he really meant was that he didn't understand why she felt she had to go study so far away and that he missed her. 

"But taxes are lower in Canada and school if way cheaper." she had explained when she had announced she had enrolled at University of British Columbia.

He had looked at her and nodded his understanding. He didn't push the questioning any further but knew what her running away was about.

"_I don't understand why you want to throw all of this away!" Duncan yelled at her. "What we have is good! It's great! Why do you want to end this? We're meant for each other Veronica."  
_"_Duncan, it's not working. You know that deep down, I know you do. I'm not the same girl I was when we started going out and you're not the same guy; you're a wanted for kidnapping your own daughter for God's sake! We're slowly tearing each other apart. I don't want this to be a bitter memory." she tried explaining.  
_"_For who? Because this right now is turning things to a bitter memory for me. And I'm pretty sure things are already in the "bitter memory" category for Logan." his eyes widened all of the sudden. "You're getting back together with him!" he asked, infuriated all of the sudden.  
_"_What! No! This has nothing to do with Logan. This is me seeing things for what they are; not working. Come on Duncan, you've got to see it."_

_But he had just walked away. The next day, she sent her application to UBC and got her response two months later. She didn't tell anyone except her dad, Wallace and his mom; her family. On the day of her move, she loaded all her things in her beat up LeBaron and turned to say goodbye._

"_I'll write and call everyday." she promised her dad from the comfort of his chest.  
_"_Don't forget to go to class, too." he joked pulling back. "I love you kiddo."  
_"_Love you too dad." she smiled and let him kiss her forehead.  
_"_Take care Veronica." Alicia hugged her stepdaughter. "Drive safely and please call us when you get there."  
_"_I will. And you my brotha– " she threw herself at Wallace's neck. "Watch out for these crazy kids." she indicated their parents.  
_"_Yeah. I'll call you to share the pain of the searing memories. I won't let my eyes be the only ones burning." he hugged her too._

"Earth to Mars…" a voice called from far away. Or maybe close by…  
"Hey you." she smiled, turning her head to the newcomer.  
"I went to see you at your room but Betty told me you were out here." he kissed her softly on the lips and lay beside her on the grass. "Whatcha doing?"  
"Thinking about back home." she smiled "I haven't been down there in months."  
"Yeah, me neither. Too bad my 'down there' is fifty thousand miles further than your 'down there'." he smiled.  
"Sorry, I know you haven't seen your family in two years." she smiled at him. "But James, you ARE the one who decided to leave Australia to study here."  
"And Veronica, you WERE the one who decided to leave Neptune to study here." he replied on the same tone. "We should go."  
"Class doesn't start for another hour." she argued.  
"Not class, Neptune. We've got a couple of weeks off coming up. Why don't you call back home and tell them you'll be spending said time off over there. I'm sure your dad would be happy about it."  
"Would you come with me?" she asked apprehensively.  
"Of course, that was the big idea." he smiled and kissed her. "I'll finally get to see the inside of the infamous Mars Investigations' office. And I really want to meet your family too."  
"Did I ever tell you you're the perfect boyfriend?" she smiled and kissed him back. "Most guys would rather be fed to a bunch of hungry hippos than meet a girl's family. Especially this girl's family.  
"Hungry hippos?"  
"Hungry-hungry hippos." he seemed at a lost. "It's a board game?" he shook his head. "Never mind, you Aussies are too cookie to understand."

* * *

"Wallace? It's Mom." he had indeed recognized him mom's voice.  
"Hey Mom, what's up? How's everybody doing?" he asked.  
"Good, Keith's swamped at work and I've been doing a lot of overtime but we're fine. I was calling to tell you Veronica called a couple of minutes ago. She's got a couple of weeks off from school and she told us she'd be coming to visit. I thought you might want to know." he could hear the smile in his mother's voice.  
"Yeah, thanks Mom. I'm glad you called. So when is she coming in?"  
"Some time on Saturday. She said they'd be driving down and it's about 20 hours."  
"They?"  
"Oh I didn't tell you? She's bringing her boyfriend with her. You know the one, James?"  
"Yeah, yeah I know James." 

"_Veronica?" Wallace stepped inside his now-step-sister's dorm room, looking around for said now-relative. "V?"  
_"_Stop it!" he heard Veronica's panicked voice. "James! Stop it!"  
_"_Why the fuck do you have his coat here!" Wallace heard a man's voice coming from behind Veronica's bedroom door.  
_"_He leant it to me after our study group. It was chilly outside and since he was getting in his car, he offered it to me so I wouldn't get cold walking back here!"  
_"_Oh, study group, how convenient!"  
_"_James!" something was heard hitting the bedroom wall as Veronica yelped. "Stop it!"_

_After another few items were heard chattering on the wall, Wallace got scared for Veronica so he boldly stepped in her bedroom._

"_Hey!" he screamed at the other guy. "What the fuck man!"  
_"_Who the fuck are you!" the angered man asked, taking a menacing step towards Wallace.  
_"_James, this is Wallace, my stepbrother. I told you he was coming over for the weekend, remember?" Veronica said as she stepped between the two of them._

'_James' seemed to calm down and nodded curtly at Wallace. Then without a word or a glance towards Veronica, he walked out and slammed the dorm room's door. Veronica gave Wallace a don't-ask-I-won't-lie look and they just went on talking about their parents like nothing had happened._

"Wallace?" his mom pulled him out of his thoughts. "We're having a barbecue on Sunday. You should definitively come."  
"Like I needed an invitation." he smiled. "Ok, so I'll see you for sure on Sunday. Tell that crazy girl to call me as soon as she gets home, no matter what time it is."  
"Will do. I love you."  
"Love you too."

* * *

"Is it just me or are you really nervous?" James asked as he got back in the car. 

It was the second day of their drive down to Neptune and they had just checked out of the motel they had stayed in the previous night. She smiled at her boyfriend and shook her head no. Looking outside to the scenery, she could feel her stomach churn and felt like she might be sick. She knew James saw right through her but didn't feel like explaining why she was so stressed about going back to Neptune. Because this would in fact be the return of the prodigal daughter, after five years of absence.

"So who's this guy that's got you all worked up?" James voice came out of nowhere. She looked at him bewilderedly. "What?" he laughed nervously. "Is it really a guy that's got you so stressed out?"  
"No, silly, the only guy I get worked up over is you, you know that." she smiled reassuringly.  
"Ok. But you'd tell me if something was bothering you, right?" he asked.

She she nodded and looked out the window again. She realized they had been driving for hours and she'd been silent all that time. No wonder James was nervous. She turned on the radio and tried finding a suitable station. Finally, she stopped as a familiar melody came out of the speakers. At first she didn't recognize it but when the signing started, she took in a deep breath.

_This vacation's useless  
These white pills aren't kind  
I've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive  
I miss the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9  
And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights_

Quickly, she turned off the radio and started looking back out the window. She could feel James' worried stare but couldn't face him right now. Soon, she started recognizing the scenery and road signs. Eventually, the stress got replaced by excitement as she realized she'd soon see her family again and Veronica admitted to herself that she missed them enormously. She also missed Neptune of all things and the weather and the air and the trees. _Since when do you get nostalgic about this place?_ she asked herself.

"Dad?" she called as the car stopped. She knew her father would hear her even though he was in the house and she was outside, she was ready to bed he'd been staring outside the window for the past hour, ever since Veronica had called to say they had entered Balboa County.  
"Veronica!" he ran out, down the three steps and across the lawn. "Oh I missed you!" he let out as his arms closed around her frail body.  
"I missed you too Daddy." she hugged him tightly. Tears stung her eyes but she didn't care.

Finally he pulled back and studied her face. Keith thought she had lost some weight if that was possible and the dark circle under her eyes couldn't be masked to his fatherly eyes even by makeup.

"You look good." he still concluded. She smiled and he knew she knew he wasn't being truthful.  
"Veronica, it's so good to see you!" Alicia came up behind Keith and hugged her stepdaughter. "It's been a long day with those two." she indicated her dad and Daryll, Wallace's little brother coming out of the house.  
"Veronica, Veronica, Veron-" Daryll was interrupted as he tripped over his untied laces and fell flat on his face.  
"Daryll! Are you okay?" Veronica asked, running to her stepbrother.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." his ego seemed to be the worst off in his fall.  
"Your lip, it's bleeding." Veronica noticed.

Then several things happened at the same time. Mr. Mars' cell went off; he got a lead about a bail jumper that had to be followed immediately. So Alicia volunteered to drive him (his car was in the shop) and then, everybody noticed Daryll's lip wouldn't stop bleeding and Veronica volunteered herself and James to drive in to the hospital to get stitched.

* * *

"Sorry, you didn't have to come, I could have driven him." Veronica apologized to James. 

They were finally out of the hospital after waiting two and a half hours to see a doctor and for Daryll to get four stitches. But seeing as it was now well passed eleven and that the now pre-teen had been given pain medication (apparently a cut lip hurts a lot…), he was fast asleep in James' arms.

"It's okay, I like this little family drama." he smiled at Veronica. "Besides, what would I have done all alone in your family's house or worse, alone with your step mom whom I know nothing about?"

As James was putting Daryll on the back seat and trying to fasten his seatbelt without waking him, Veronica sat in the driver's seat and smiled to herself. Now that James was Daryll's hero (they had bonded in the emergency waiting room), the ice was officially broken between her boyfriend and her family. Driving back home, she couldn't help but feel like an enormous weight had lifted from her shoulders. _Now Mars, why were you so worked up over this trip back home again?_ she asked herself.

"Uh, Veronica, you better pull over…" James voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"W-what?" that's when she noticed the blue and red lights flashing in her rear-view mirror. "Oh, you got to be kidding…" she hadn't been in Neptune more than a couple of hours and already she was getting into trouble.

Calmly, she started pulling out her driver's licence from her purse as James handed her the registration. When she saw out of the corner of her eye the officer nearing, she rolled down her window.

"What seems to be the prob-" she stopped in shock.  
"Well-well, if it isn't Veronica Mars. Welcome back…"

* * *

A/N: ok, so that's chapter one... now please review and I'll give you a psychic cookie ;; 


	2. When Running Isn't Fun Anymore

A/N: As mentioned previously, it's a future fic. Few season 2 spoilers, can't remember which episodes... Don't own anything or anyone except the character of James Lundey. Rob Thomas is a genious. No lyrics this time. Review and I'll be happy. Thanks to FanFicFairy514 and lapdogdesign34 for reviewing. sends psychic cookies there you go, enjoy. The cookies I meant... anyway, enough rambling...

**

* * *

Chapter Two: When Running Isn't For Fun Anymore...**

"Well-well, if it isn't Veronica Mars. Welcome back…"

"Logan?" Veronica was just incredulous.  
"Ah, actually it's deputy sheriff Echolls." that air of his hadn't disappeared. You know that cocky, 'I-like-to-rub-your-nose-in-it' attitude. "Now if you don't mind, I believe you know the drill."

So she handed him her papers. While he went back to his patrol car, she breathed out and closed her eyes. Then, feeling James' hand on her shoulder, she opened them and waited for him to ask whatever it was he obviously wanted to ask.

"Friend of yours honey?"  
"High school. You could say we knew each other back then." _That's the understatement of the year…_

"_Mmm, Logan what if we get caught?" she asked as she relished in the taste of his lips.  
_"_Are you purposely trying to turn me on, you little Vixen?" his kisses became more intense, his hands were roaming all over her body.  
_"_You do know that my dad owns a gun, right?" she asked, laughing slightly as he kissed her throat.  
_"_Ah, yes the infamous 'We-have-to-stop-now-or-my-dad-will-come-home-and-shoot-you' bid. Well, let me assure you, he isn't coming home tonight. He has an important and well paying job that will keep him away from the house until well past noon tomorrow." he explained, never stopping kissing Veronica.  
_"_What? My father wouldn't take a job from you!" Logan stopped mid-kiss and looked at her with a feigned look of hurt.  
_"_I know that, that's why I hired someone to play the suspicious wife needing immediate PI powers." he chuckled.  
_"_Ooh, devious." Veronica smiled and pushed him so she was now straddling his lap. Then she grabbed the phone and dialled as Logan caressed her stomach. "Hi daddy, I was just wondering if you'd be home soon so I could start dinner." she remained silent while he answered. "You sure? It's my famous tuna casserole night. Oh, ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Hanging up, she leaned over to kiss Logan. "Now, where were we?" she asked smiling, pulling his shirt up._

"Earth to Mars…" Logan's voice superposed with the memory. "Here, everything checks out." he said, handing her back her licence and registration. "Now, now Mars was it me you were just thinking about?" he asked, laughing.  
"Sure Deputy Echolls, you got me." she shot back icily, only to keep the two men from noticing her blush. "Anyway, could we go now? My family's probably waiting for us to come back with Daryll."  
"Just as soon as I get your friend's information." he nodded towards James.  
"Boyfriend." James corrected, picking up on the tension between Veronica and Logan.  
"Excuse me?" Logan asked.  
"Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend, not her friend." _Why oh why did he have to turn into Mr. Macho all of the sudden?  
_"Yeah, whatever, look I still want your info Mr. Boyfriend."

And finally, after checking out James' papers, he let them go, not without a backward glance at Veronica. _Yeah, coming back to Neptune was such a great idea…_

* * *

The next morning Veronica took James out for a tour of Neptune, wanting to show him all the places she used to hang out; Java the Hut, the dog beach, the school… While they were at Neptune High, she showed him the laminated copies of a few of her best newspaper articles that were still on display.

"'Bomb Threat Force Evacuations', 'Bomb Threat Hoax: ATF Arrests Wrong Student'? You never told me about that…"  
_Because it led to my kissing Logan and everything else…_"I just didn't think it was a big deal, that's all…"  
"Not a big deal? Veronica, it says here you uncovered an ATF agent tried to frame a 17-year-old for a crime he hadn't committed!"  
"Ah, miss Mars always was the humble little PI…" came a voice Veronica had hoped not to hear for a while.  
"Deputy Echolls…" she faked a smile.  
"Mars… Lundey, was it?" James nodded curtly. "Yeah, Veronica was one good private eye. Helped me out more than once. And she helped so many other people here at Neptune High… In fact, you could fill a whole phone book with the names of all the people she helped after Lily's death…"  
"Lily?" James asked.  
"Was there a reason for your little stop?" Veronica asked Logan before he exposed all of her high school secrets.  
"Yes, actually I thought you could give this to your dad for me." he finally answered after staring at her quizzically.  
"And instead of dropping it off at his office, you thought you'd track me down and give it to me…"  
"No…" he answered, dragging out the sound of the 'o'. "I was here on Van's bidding; you remember the random locker searches?"  
"You mean the 'not-so-random-random-searches'? Yeah."  
"Whatever. I saw you here and thought I'd give this to you."

He handed her a big envelope and walked away. Knowing Logan she was sure he had picked up on James' ignorance about Lily. And if she knew him even a little, she was sure she'd hear about it again…

* * *

Back in the car, James silently started the engine and drove back to the Mars/Fennell residence. As everybody was busying themselves to prepare the barbecue, Veronica excused herself and James saying they had to get changed. She slowly closed the door of her old bedroom and turned around to look at James. _Should I wait for him to say what's on his mind?_

"What's wrong James?" she asked softly, deciding his silent treatment could go on for ages before he said what bugged him.  
"You honestly don't know?" she shook her head. "Who are you Veronica? Really, I don't even know you. When your dad and Alicia and the rest of your family talk about you, I don't even recognize the person they're talking about. And all that officer said back at the school… About you helping out loads of people? Why didn't you ever say anything about that?"  
"I just… I decided long ago, when I left Neptune, to leave all of that behind." she explained.  
"I mean, I don't understand… In what way did you help them? What did you do that fills everybody's eyes with pride and admiration?"  
"I kinda took on some cases that my dad couldn't take at Mars Investigations. And did favours for friends or well paying snobs at school." she finally answered after being stared at for a good minute.  
"Is that all I'm gonna get?"  
"What do you want James? Want to see all my logs, all the investigation files?" the tone of their discussion was slowly rising. "It's not me anymore!"  
"But it's part of who you are!" he barked.  
She remained silent for a few moments before answering. "I don't like talking about it." she mumbled.  
"Fine, then answer this; who's Lily?"  
Tears welled up in her eyes, "I can't-"  
"Veronica, unless you open up to me, how can this," his hands went from him to her indicating them, "work?" When she didn't answer, he walked out and slammed the door. Veronica just sat on her bed.

A few moments later, a soft knock on the door interrupted her brooding. She invited whoever it was to enter and felt relief as Wallace sat next to her on her bed.

"Hey." he always was so simple. "So how've you been girl?"  
"I missed you Wallace." she smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend, her stepbrother.  
"So tell me what's wrong with this picture." she looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Your boyfriend came all the way from Canada with you and he's downstairs with _our parents_ instead of here with you."  
"What would you say if I told you he doesn't know anything about Lily?"  
"Nothing?" she shook her head. "Then I'd bet he was having a hard time getting why you were all miss detective of the year…"  
"Well… you see… the thing is I didn't tell him that I was being all Private Eye back then…"  
"Uh… ok… So then how did you explain about finding your mom and things with you and Logan and Duncan?" he looked at her apprehensively.  
"I kinda… didn't?"  
"Veronica Mars!"  
"What? Is it the kind of stuff you'd like to have to explain to your… significant other?"  
"That's kind of what makes them your significant other isn't it? I mean, the fact that you can share stuff like that…" she was staring at her hands and didn't answer. "I mean… does he even know about Shelly Pomroy's party?" again she didn't answer. "Well V, I can't tell you what to do but if you like the guy, you should have a serious talk with him."  
"I know… it's just-"  
"Hard." he finished for her. "I know. But it was hard telling me at first, remember? But you did and that just brought us closer."  
"I know but it's not the same thing. I mean, you were here; you lived these things with me. Except for Lily's murder and that party. You knew me back then." she sighed. "He wouldn't understand. I mean, I haven't been that Veronica Mars since I left Neptune. He knows me as vulnerable and shy and soft and tender…"  
"All the things you felt you couldn't be here." she nodded. "Still Veronica, try to talk to him."

* * *

"Would you like to go out for some coffee or something?" Veronica nervously asked James after dinner.  
"Sure, why not." he answered curtly.

So they went to Java the Hut for the second time that day and bought coffees and walked down Main Street not saying a word. Without even noticing it, they headed to Mars Investigations and Veronica led James in the office. Turning on the lights, she assessed the room, noticing nothing much had changed, except that on the kitchenette wall hung a graduation photo of her and her dad. She went and sat on the sofa that served as waiting area and invited James to sit beside her.

"So this is the office of Mars Investigations…"  
"I kinda got that." he sighed. "Solved a lot of mysteries here, have you?"  
"A few…" she felt so uneasy. "Some messed-up things happened while I was in high school and the only thing I could do to keep myself from going crazy was working here and help people out."  
"And Lily?" he asked softly.  
"I'm sorry James, but Lily- Lily belongs to my life in Neptune."  
"So I'll never know who she was?" he asked, getting angry.  
"I don't know. But right now, I'm not ready to share her."  
"Yet you share her with that Echolls guy." he was really angry now.

She closed her eyes as pain took hold of her fragile heart. James wouldn't understand. He just couldn't. He hadn't known Lily or Duncan or Logan, hell he hadn't known the Neptune version of Veronica Mars.

"You're not even gonna say anything!" he shouted.  
"I can't." her voice was so small and mousy it disgusted her.  
"Veronica, I'm your boyfriend for Christ's sake! Tell me what's so bad about this life of yours here that you won't talk about! Tell me what was so bad that made you run away all the way to Canada? Because from what I see, the perfect little family, the perfect girl that helped out everybody and that was loved by all isn't such a bad thing!"  
"You know what, you can take my car; I'll just walk home."

And she left him standing in the middle of the office. She hated that he could make her cry, hated that she let herself cry. Crying wasn't a big deal back in BC but here, nobody used to see her cry. Well, that's not totally true, but the few people in Neptune that had ever seen her cry were close to her.

* * *

She wasn't even looking where she was going until she ran right smack into someone. She mumbled excuses but continued walking aimlessly until she reached a park and sat on a bench, watching the last of the kids play in the sand with their parents. A little blonde girl and a brown haired boy were playing together and she couldn't help but think of Lily, not her dead best friend, but Duncan and Meg's daughter.

"I couldn't believe it was you until I saw you biting your nails like that." a soft voice came from behind.  
She turned around so fast she felt her neck cringe. "Duncan?"  
"Logan told me you were in town." he simply said. She couldn't bring herself to speak. "So, how have you been Veronica?"  
"Uh… good."  
"Doesn't she look wonderful?" he finally asked when it became clear she wouldn't be carrying this conversation due to her speechlessness.  
"Who?" her mind had gone blissfully numb.  
"Lily. She's almost five." he nodded towards the mini blond playing in the sand.  
"That's her? Oh Duncan, she's gorgeous." her eyes went all misty.  
"Yeah her and Brayden are inseparable."  
"Who's Brayden?" Veronica asked.  
"So what's Canada like?"

She was so eager to catch up with her old friend she didn't pick up on his evasiveness and instead, they spent the next hour talking until finally Lily and Brayden (the brown haired boy she'd been playing with) walked up to the grown-ups complaining that they were hungry.

"You wanna go for a bite with us?" Duncan offered.  
"No, I should be getting back home. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. And James will be waiting for me."  
"Ah, yeah Logan mentioned you were here with your boyfriend. Well, I do hope to see you again before you leave. You know where to find me."

She waved goodbye and walked back to her dad and Alicia's home only to find it plunged in darkness. None of the lights were on and no one answered her when she called out. Finally, the blinking light on the answering machine told her there was a message and she picked it up.

"Veronica, it's Dad. I'm sorry we left but I couldn't reach you on your cell phone-" _That's because I didn't want James to call me…_ "Well it's Mrs. Saunders, Alicia's mom. She's been admitted to the hospital but the doctors don't think they'll be able to do much. So we left for Chicago on the first flight out and took Daryll and Wallace with us… I'll call back when I have more information. Say hi to James for us."

_Sure will… not._

Veronica felt a little bad for being angry at James but she just couldn't help it. Didn't he understand that if she refused to talk about her past in Neptune it was only because it was so hard and it hurt her so much? Didn't he understand that although they had been dating for a year she wasn't ready to share that pain with him? That she'd been hurt in the past and was on her guard?

And since James hadn't come back when the clock in the living room chimed midnight, Veronica decided to go to bed without him and left the back door unlocked. She'd been asleep for only a few moments it seemed when she felt someone's weight on top of her.

"James?" she asked, half asleep.  
"Shh baby. Don't say anything." he slurred and smelled of alcohol. "We're gonna have make up sex right now, so don't talk," his voice was full of disdain, "_please."_

She tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge and his hungry mouth roamed over her throat and chest. Finally, she managed to get her legs between the two of them and pushed with all her might. She heard a loud thump as James fell to the floor. Sitting up, she looked at him and as the panic was replaced by rage, she started trembling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she yelled as he staggered up.  
"My… my problem?" before Veronica had time to react, he had his hand around her throat and was squeezing, like he was trying to pop an answer out of her. "You're the one being all ice queen and you're asking _me_ what my problem is? I should have taken advantage of the fact that you were asleep that morning after Betty's party and left you there. But no," he dragged out the sound of the 'o', "I had to be all gentlemanly and stay until you woke up." he was spitting at her with rage.  
"What?" her voice was only above a whisper with shock and confusion.  
"And you know what the worst part was?" he continued, obviously not listening to her, "The sex wasn't even that good." he whispered, his mouth against her ear.

Then he licked her cheek, sending shivers of disgust up her spine. Veronica screamed her despair and hurt, arms flying, trying to reach some part of James she could hurt, even if it caused only a tenth of the pain he was causing her right now.

"And here I was, poor dumb ass thinking I'd hit it again… But you're way too iced up for that."  
"Shut up! Shut up!" finally, her hands reached his face and she dug her nails in. "Leave! Get out of my house!" she screamed, slapping him across the face.

That's when she knew she was in real trouble. His eyes bulged out and his face contorted with anger. So she didn't think twice about it and ran out of the room. She was so scared, she was screaming incoherently, hoping against all hope that someone would hear her and alert the cops. Just as she was about to run down the stairs, a hand fell on her shoulder and clasped so hard at her flesh that she screamed in pain. She lost her footing and soon the ceiling was all she saw.

* * *

"Veronica? Can you hear me?" everything was blurry and spinning so Veronica just closed her eyes again.  
"Is it really bad?" another voice, considerably more anxious sounding asked.  
"A concussion for sure. There doesn't seem to be any fractures though, which in my humble opinion is nothing short of a miracle…"  
"I should try to reach her dad…"  
"No." was the first word out of Veronica's pasty mouth. Speaking hurt so much she closed her eyes again. "Don't call my dad, I'll be fine."  
"Ronnie-" that's how she knew who was talking.  
"No Logan. I'm not five anymore. Don't call my dad."

Twenty minutes later, the ambulance was leaving, without her, the paramedics making her promise to get to the hospital on her own. Logan was in the doorway, looking at her worriedly. Finally, he closed the door behind the last emergency respondent and stared at her.

"Daddy? Is the pretty lady gonna be okay?" a small voice asked.


	3. This Time Imperfect

A/N : Soooo… chapter 3 huh? again, future fic, don't own anything and thanks to my reviewers: lapdogdesign34, FanFicFairy514, balefan31, kac14102005, jadenrilei, moustrich and eternalgorithm. sorry for the wait but there was school and oh the little matter of my birthday yesterday and related drunkness and hangover-ism. as alway, review and enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter Three: This Time Imperfect **

"Daddy? Is the pretty lady gonna be okay?" a small voice asked.

_Daddy?_

"Brayden, I thought I told you to stay in the living room?" Logan answered, crouching beside the little boy and looking him straight in the eyes. "No go and sit until I come and get you."

Brayden nodded and ran into the living room and Veronica could see him sitting on the couch, looking around, probably bored out of his mind.

"Your… son?" she couldn't even form a full sentence she was so chocked.  
"Uh… yeah." Logan obviously didn't feel like elaborating. "Look, I should drive you to the hospital, get you checked out and everything."  
"No, it's ok." she smiled, embarrassed.  
"Veronica, it is my duty to see that you get the medical attention you need. I am a public servant." the fact that laughter always found its way into Logan's voice, even in the worst of situations, had always amazed Veronica.  
"And my dad, the private eye, will just be thrilled when he finds out I was hospitalized while he was gone. And we both know he _will_ find out."  
"I'm sure he'd feel better knowing you'd been checked out and declared healthy."  
His stare finally got the best of her. "Ok, but only if we go to the hospital in San Diego."

Logan, knowing Veronica like he did, knew there was no way he could make her change her mind. So he gave in, saying he'd drop Brayden at Duncan's first. He then dialled his best friend's number and beckoned his son to follow him to the patrol car.

"My name's Brayden." the happy toddler chattered. "Dad lets me turn on the sirens some times."  
"Wow, you're really lucky Brayden. You know, when my dad used to be sheriff, he never let me do that."

They were all cramped on the front seat of the car and Brayden spent the whole ride looking from his dad to Veronica. He was very talkative and although Veronica thought he was adorable, she was happy when Logan finally escorted him to Duncan's door, her head violently aching. Soon after, Logan got back in the car and they were on their way to San Diego.

"Brayden wanted me to tell you he thinks you're the prettiest princess he's ever met." Logan said, finally breaking the silence.  
"He's sweet." she smiled. "Do you always take him along when you respond to a domestic disturbance call?" she couldn't stop herself asking.  
"We were on our way home." he answered after a long pause. "When I heard the address over the radio, I had to check it out."  
It was Veronica's turn to be silent. "So what happened?" she asked.  
"I should be the one asking you that…" when it got obvious that she wouldn't talk first, he explained; "I got to your house and the front door was wide open. Your neighbour was inside trying to get your head to stop bleeding. There was no car in the driveway and no one else in the house, I checked."  
"Someone must have got in the house… I had left the back door unlocked for James." she explained in a small voice. "I didn't see who it was," she added before he asked. "I ran for it and fell down the stairs."  
"He grabbed you by the throat and you didn't see his face?" Logan asked suspiciously, looking at the bruises on her neck.  
"No. It was dark and I was confused and scared."  
"The great Veronica Mars didn't gather any vital information about her attacker? You couldn't keep your cool?"  
"My head hurts, could we stop talking?" she hissed.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Veronica immediately headed for the emergency room. To her horror, the person behind the admittance desk was only too familiar.

"Veronica! Hey, we weren't expecting to see you for another… what is it, four months?" the nurse said happily. "Oh my God, what happened to your neck?" he added when he saw the bruises.  
"Miss Mars was attacked in her home." Logan stated. "The paramedics wanted her to get checked out, she took a pretty hard fall."  
"Oh, ok. Well you're in luck, Dr. Chen is on duty tonight."  
"It's not necessary that I see Dr. Chen in particular you know…" Veronica was really uneasy having Logan at her side. "Really David, it's ok."  
"Hey she's here, she knows your medical history, why not?" David - the nurse - answered.

David stood up from behind the desk and escorted her to an examination room. He handed her a nightgown before pulling the curtain around her bed.

"Why does this Dr. Chen know your medical history?" Logan asked bluntly from the other side of the curtain.  
"She used to be my doctor before she decided to work only in emergency rooms." simple explanation.  
"And why does the nurse know you by name?" he asked again, making Veronica realize he must be very good at interrogating people.  
"My dad did some investigating for him. He thought his girlfriend was cheating on him and he wanted to be sure before he proposed." another simple answer.

The privacy curtain was pulled back suddenly and Logan stared at Veronica as though trying to read her mind. She felt naked under his stare and even though at first she couldn't hold it, she eventually locked eyes with him. A strange heat wave spread over her entire being and she felt comfort seep over her. Logan's eyes seemed to vibrate with intensity and his lips parted slowly. _Did his breath just become shallow?_ he seemed to be very slightly panting. He took a step towards Veronica-

"Veronica! How are you dear?" Dr. Chen's cheerful voice broke the magical moment, "David says you're- Oh Lord, those _are_ nasty bruises."  
"I'll be out in the hall." Logan informed Veronica.

She nodded and smiled to her doctor.

* * *

During the whole time Veronica was with the doctor, Logan couldn't help but wonder how honest her answers to his questions had been. He didn't think she had any reasons to lie to him, but still, he knew that if she wanted to hide some truths, she was very good at it. 

Finally, the doctor stepped out of the examination room – why had it taken so long? – and told Logan she was taking Veronica for a head scan. Logan accompanied the two women and watched closely as Veronica lay on the slate sliding in and out of the scanner. Seeing as he was standing right next to the doctor and technician, heheard that Veronica had only suffered from a mild concussion and that there was no need to keep her in the hospital as long as someone could check in on her every once in a while. Logan thought James could take care of her well enough only to realize he hadn't heard from him yet and Veronica hadn't mentioned him at all since leaving the house.

As the doctor and technicians were helping Veronica on to the wheeled bed, Logan stepped out of the x-ray room and went back on 'Deputy-Sheriff-Mode' as he called it.

Grabbing his radio, "Echolls to HQ…"  
"HQ here. What is your 20 Echolls? Over"  
"San Diego Memorial. Over."  
"What can I do you for Deputy? Over."  
"Did anything come in concerning one James Lundey? Australian resident with Canadian visa? Over."  
After a few moments, "That's a negative Deputy Echolls. Nothing about someone named Lundey or an Australian. Over."  
"10-4. Over and out."

Finally, Logan saw Dr. Chen wheeling out the bed and heading to the elevator so he followed, not without looking at Veronica to see if she seemed alright. Presently, her eyes were closed and a peaceful expression was brushed on her soft features. Logan felt a pang to his heart, remembering all the times his fingers had brushed over her lips, her cheeks, all the times his own lips had left countless butterfly kisses all over her soft skin. Lost in his memories, he didn't notice Veronica's eyes had shot open and she was now staring back…

* * *

They were now both sitting in the car, Veronica silently contemplating what she could still make out of the scenery, Logan silently going over the night's events in his head. 

"We haven't heard from James." he let out flatly. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"  
"Logan, the truth is that James and I had a big fight this afternoon. I wouldn't be surprised if he had checked himself in a hotel. Maybe even at the Camelot. Who knows?" she sounded so tired.  
"Why do I have the feeling you're lying to me?" he asked, trying to sound friendly.  
"Because you're a paranoid worry-wart?" she was obviously mocking him.  
"But then, who's gonna look after you for the-" he looked at the clock on the dashboard, "-possible six hours of sleep you have left?"  
"Backup is as reliable as the next man I know…"  
"Well, you must be feeling better if you're back to picking on men…" he mumbled under his breath. "But seriously Veronica, Dr. Chen said someone had to check on you and although Backup makes a wonderful watchdog, he doesn't have any medical training."  
"What's your point?"  
"Why don't you sleep over at the house, just for tonight?"  
"'The house'? You mean your house?" she had been expecting something, but certainly not _that_.  
"Yeah, look you can sleep in the pool house if you want. I assure you all cameras have been removed and you'll have total privacy, except for when I go check on you."

This seemed to Veronica to be a bad idea, a really bad one. But the fact was that she was dead tired and all she wanted to do was get some rest. And she knew Logan wouldn't stop until he had someone watching over her. As an idea formed in her mind, Logan shook his head no, as though he had read the thought as it formed.

"Don't even think about it. Do you really want to wake Duncan, his wife, Lily and Brayden at 3 in the morning?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Oh I could see on your face the horror the idea of staying at my place entailed."  
"Let's compromise." she finally offered, after a few moment's thought. "Why don't we both go back to my dad's house? I mean, someone has to feed Backup and if my dad calls, which we both know he will if he hasn't already, I can talk to him. Plus, I really want to change from these clothes." she said in one breath.  
"Fine." he seemed less than happy about the arrangement.  
"Don't worry; the guest bedroom is all yours, I won't make you sleep on the couch."

As they got to the house, Veronica could feel a silent tension rising. It was strange to find herself alone with Logan after these five long years. Strange and uncomfortable. Being alone with Logan in her father's house only reminded her of all the time they had spent trying to get totally alone and could never manage it. She showed Logan to the guest bedroom and took out some clean sheets but he wouldn't let her make the bed. Said she'd over exert herself.

"Veronica?" he called as she was stepping out of the room. She turned around, "I don't think I've told you but it's nice to see you again."  
Her heart fluttered. "Ditto." and she walked out.

* * *

Veronica didn't sleep well at all that night. Between the nightmares, her aching head and the dizziness, the sweating plus the freezing of her toes and fingers, she wasn't surprised to feel so under the weather the next morning. 

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" Logan asked when he first saw her that morning.  
"Barely." she wrapped her arms around her waist. "I feel like shit."  
"Don't want to be mean or anything, but you look like it too."  
"Anyway, I'll try to get some rest today. You don't have to stick around or anything." he handed her a mug of coffee. "Thanks."  
"You sure you don't want the company? I could call Duncan and ask him to keep Brayden and-"  
"No, you go. If I remember correctly from the days Dad was sheriff, I never got to spend a lot of time with him. Go and spent time with your son Logan."

For some reason, Logan looked ravaged by guilt.

"Go, I'll be fine." she pushed him towards the door.  
"Just so you know…" he looked like he wanted to say something really important. He hesitated then, "I put out an APB for your car."  
"Ok, thanks." she was sure he had wanted to say more than that, but didn't insist.


	4. An Investigation Begins

A/N: as always, I don't own anything or anyone other than James and that's not a whole lot to be proud of... thanks to everyone who reviewed, you rock! as for the others who read and don't review pulls out tongue screw you. so as always, read, enjoy and review.

**Chapter Four: An Investigation Begins... **

**

* * *

**

For some reason, Logan looked ravaged by guilt. 

"Go, I'll be fine." she pushed him towards the door.  
"Just so you know…" he looked like he wanted to say something really important. He hesitated then, "I put out an APB for your car."  
"Ok, thanks." she was sure he had wanted to say more than that, but didn't insist.

* * *

Logan was driving back from Duncan's with Brayden listening to his cheerful ramblings about 'all the fun stuff' he'd done over at Lily's – in Brayden's mind, since he was going over there to play with Lily, it was her place, not Duncan's and Brayden wouldn't hear otherwise. When they got home, Logan followed his son inside, picking up Brayden's jacket from the ground and putting it away in the closet. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Logan called out, only to hear his voice echo through the house.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, how are things?" Keith asked over the phone. He sounded so tired.  
"All's well. How about you? How are Alicia, Wallace and Darryl holding up?"  
"It's though. Alicia's watching her mom slowly fade away for ever."  
"Give her and the guys a big hug for me."  
"I will. I hope James wasn't insulted we left in a hurry just like that?"  
"Actually Dad, there's something I have to tell you…"  
"What is it honey?" he sounded worried now.  
"James and I got in a really bad fight yesterday. I don't think I'll be seeing him again-"  
"Yes!" a third voice interrupted.  
"Wallace!" both Keith and Veronica exclaimed at once.  
"Look, sorry for listening in on your conversation but V, I really didn't like that guy…"  
"How can you say something like that to me! You don't even know him!"  
"Veron-"  
"No! Look, just mind your own business, ok!" and she hung up.

* * *

"Daddy, why do you always say that when we get home?" Brayden asked Logan while looking at him with incomprehension etched over his pudgy face.  
"Because I'm hoping one day," he picked up his son, "a beautiful princess will answer me 'I'm so glad you're home!'" he said in a high-pitched 'female' voice, making Brayden laugh.  
"And then she'll be my mommy?"  
"And then she'll be your mommy."  
"Lilly asked me the other day why I don't have a mommy…"  
"And what did you answer her?" Logan grew slightly nervous waiting for his son's answer.  
"That it's because I have a SuperDad that loves me enough for a mommy and a daddy." 

Logan couldn't help but smile.

* * *

After a day of thorough exploration of the back yard and being attacked by Pirate Scurvy McEcholls, Brayden was almost asleep by dinner time and Logan carried him upstairs to his room. He undressed his son and put his pyjamas on, then tucked him in and sat on the edge of the bed watching Brayden sleep. 

Finally, he got up and headed to his office where he sat down at his desk. He turned on the computer and checked out a familiar web site. He filled in the search fields and waited for the results.

_James Lundey – 25 years old… _Logan read. _Born in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. Mother and father still alive and a younger sister… Student visa issued two years ago… Hello? what's this? Arrested for assault and battery?_ He clicked on a link and pictures form the case file popped up. _Wow, he sure did a number on this girl… Look at the bruises on her neck… Hell of a lot of bruises al over the rest of her face too…_

He reset the search fields and filled them out again. He felt a pang of guilt as he waited for the results but reminded himself that this was a routine part of his job.

_Veronica Mars… 23, soon to be 24… Student visa issued five years ago… Part-time job in a Starbucks in Vancouver, BC… What the…?_

In the financial part of the background check, he found monthly deposits made directly to Veronica's savings account. There was no explanation for them except that they were issued from a Californian bank. The only note related to the deposits was 'HJMI', whatever that meant.

_Veronica's getting paid a whole lot of money every month… But what for?_

_

* * *

_  
The next morning, Logan woke up happy and lingered in his bed for an extra five minutes enjoying the sense of delight that was over him. Then he got up, dressed, and prepared Brayden's breakfast. Soon, his son walked in the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes."Good morning." Logan smiled.  
"Good morning." Brayden answered sleepily. 

Breakfast went by pretty uneventfully and then Brayden's nanny arrived. Logan kissed his son goodbye and walked to his car. The weather was excellent and he encountered little or no traffic. When he got to the station, he greeted Olga and walked to his desk.

"Echolls?" sheriff Sacks beckoned from his office.  
"Yeah sheriff?" he asked, entering the office and sitting in one of the chairs facing the desk.  
"What's this APB you sent out yesterday about?"  
"It's a follow-up to last night's domestic disturbance call from Keith Mars' house."  
"Go on."  
"Veronica got attacked and her car was stolen. Also, he boyfriend hasn't been seen since the attack."  
"You think he might have something to do with the attack?"  
"That or he got caught in it… maybe whoever attacked Veronica surprised him and took him along as insurance."

The sheriff nodded then told Logan he could get back to work. Although he had offered a second possibility for James' disappearance, Logan truly doubted it had any foundation in truth. Most likely, James was involved in the attack on Veronica.

* * *

Veronica got woken up by a loud thump coming from beside her bed. She sat up startled and confused the dim light and unfamiliar environment not helping. She heard cursing and somebody shuffling to get to their feet. Finally getting her senses back, she crept unnoticed to the door and turned on the light. 

"Logan?" she asked.  
"Oh, hi Veronica." he looked like a kid caught a hand in the cookie jar right before dinner.  
"Mind explaining what you're doing in my bedroom?" and added, looking at the open window, "And why you felt the need to creep in through the window?"  
"You weren't answering the doorbell, phone or pebbles thrown at your window. So I climbed." he answered, getting back his composure.  
"Do you always break in and enter to talk to people?"  
"I was checking up on you, Ronnie. When you didn't answer, I got worried." it was the most sincere Veronica had head Logan be in years.  
"Well, I'm fine. Thanks." uneasy, she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Would you like some coffee or something?"  
"Sure."

He followed her downstairs and she made a fresh pot of coffee. While they waited, Logan went around the room looking at the pictures hanging on the wall.

"When was this one taken?" he asked, staring intensely at one of the frames.  
Veronica looked at the picture he was pointing to. "Uh… graduation day. My dad got all nostalgic saying we didn't have enough pictures. Weevil took it."  
"You trusted that guy with a camera? Weren't you afraid he'd steal it?"  
"Well at least he was at graduation and he came to say goodbye to me." her temper was rising.  
"Well, I sort of had other things on my mind…" he trailed off.  
"Like?" she had been waiting for these answers for five years. "You didn't come to graduation, you didn't talk to anyone leading to it and you wouldn't return your calls."  
"I did go to graduation… I just chose not to participate." he seemed really uncomfortable.  
"Why!" she screamed at him. "We could have said goodbye! But no, you preferred to sever all ties and just walk away!"  
"I'm not the one who fled the country Veronica!" he screamed back. She'd gone too far, she knew it. "And as to why, oh, I don't know; why could I not have wanted to get up on a stage where everyone could stare at the guys whose dad murdered his ex-girlfriend, the guy accused of murder – twice! – and got away with it, the guy that got dumped by his girlfriend for lurking around in the shadows after dark, the guy who was raging a constant war with the PCHers and the Fitzpatrick's. Really Veronica, don't you get why maybe I didn't want to be there!" all his pent up anger had just exploded.  
"I'm sorry-"  
"I think I should go back to the station. I just wanted to check on you." he opened the door but at the last minute, stopped and turned. "What's HJMI and why do you get monthly deposits in your savings account from it?"

* * *

A/N: was that short? because I can't really tell... anywho, that's it for now. thanks for reading. now go review, that's an order .;; 


	5. Line and Sinker

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update... school was finishing, I had to find my internship, start said internship and yeah. Done with school now, done with the internship but just started a new job... no excuse me, a carreer. So updates might be few and far between but I promise I won't drop the story. Just be patient.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character you know from the TV show; Rob Thomas is the proud owner. I own the story, its plot and James which aren't much. The title of the chapter is the title of a Billy Talent song, so that's not even mine either. Love reviews. My reviewers are great. Psychic cookies to all. Now on with the story.

* * *

"I think I should go back to the station. I just wanted to check on you." he opened the door but at the last minute, stopped and turned. "What's HJMI and why do you get monthly deposits in your savings account from it?" 

**Chapter Five: Line and Sinker **

She froze for half a second – not long enough for Logan to notice – then her eyes hardened. "Get out of my house." she spat.  
"What?"  
Now, she seemed enraged, "Get the hell out of my house!" Veronica walked determinedly to Logan, pushing him towards the door. "How dare you! You come here, playing the concerned-old-friend card and you've got the nerve to ask me questions concerning something you can only know about by RUNNING A FUCKING BACKGROUND CHECK ON ME!"  
"I'm sorry Ronnie-"  
"NO! GET OUT!" she screamed as she pushed him out the door.

She pushed him so hard he fell back and she kicked his feet out of the way before slamming the door shut. She turned off all the lights in the kitchen and the porch one too. Logan was left in the dark to dust himself off.

* * *

The next morning found Veronica surly and moody. Surprisingly, around eleven she heard the front door open and the voices of her dad, Alicia, Wallace and Daryll coming from the entrance hall. 

"Kiddo?" her dad called out.  
"Right here!" she said on a cheery tone, trying to fool her dad.  
"What's wrong?" _Like I ever could fool him…  
_"Nothing." she smiled.  
"Veronica Mars, it's not because you don't live under my roof anymore that it gives you permission to lie to my face."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Now the whole family was looking at her worriedly. The concern on Wallace's face only reminded her she'd been mad at him the last time they spoke and her face clouded over. She begrudgingly told her dad about the 'intruder' in her room and the mugging, insisting on the fact that she was fine and that nothing had been stolen.

"And what is the police doing about it!" he almost yelled. "I'll call Sheriff Sacks right now and see how the investigation's doing!"  
"Dad, don't." Veronica pleaded.  
"Why not?"  
"Logan was the first officer on the scene…"  
"Yes, so?"  
"So that means it's his case..."  
"I used to be sheriff Veronica, I know the procedure." he replied impatiently.

Veronica looked at Alicia, Wallace and Darryl who were standing still listening to the father-daughter discussion.

"Do you guys mind?" she asked softly. She didn't want to push them away but this was something she only wished to discuss with her dad; she didn't want the rest of the family worrying. _I'm sorry,_ she thought, seeing the hurt on their faces. Once they were surely out of earshot, Veronica turned to her dad. "Logan asked me about HJMI." she dropped.  
"What?" Keith asked softly.  
"He did a background check on me. I'm guessing the monthly deposits to my bank account intrigued him. Can't blame him, it would have intrigued me too."  
"Did he ask you about it?" she nodded. "What did you tell him?"  
"Nothing. I blew up. Screaming at him to get out, how dare he run a background check on me, that kind of stuff? I kicked him out."  
"You know that'll only keep him from digging deeper for a short while."  
"I know. But I had to buy some time until we find something convincing enough to tell him." Keith nodded. "Dad? Why didn't you tell me Logan had a kid?"  
A painful look etched over her dad's features. "I'm sorry honey. I just didn't know how you'd handle it back when it happened and when you announced that you were coming in town, I was just so happy about your visit I forgot to tell you."  
"Do you know who his mom is?" she asked the question that had been eating at her ever since first laying eyes on Brayden.  
"All I know is that Kendall and Logan didn't have any contact since before your graduation. And Hannah moved away with her mom right after the trial."  
Veronica nodded but still wasn't fully convinced. "You know, it's not because Kendal and Logan don't 'seem' to talk that they can't be… involved." she pointed out.  
"True. But honestly Veronica, can you really picture Kendal reproducing?" he chuckled and explained his theory; "She'd probably spent the whole pregnancy trying to fight the weight gain."

* * *

"Come on Backup, you want to go out for a walk?" Veronica asked the aging Bulldog. 

She hooked his leach to his collar and walked out, having decided to take advantage of the sunny weather. She was almost at the dog beach when a car pulled up beside her.

"Veronica, we need to talk."  
She turned to face the driver. "Why would I want to talk to you?" she asked coolly.  
"Look, things just can't end like this."  
"James, I have nothing to say to you. You made it pretty clear I was an error in judgement on your part, that I was supposed to be nothing more than an easy fuck." she started walking again.  
"Veronica!" he had gotten out of the car and was following her now. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.  
"And I'm ignoring you. See how that works?" she shook his hand off her arm.  
"When did you get all back-talking-Bitch?" he seemed taken aback.  
"Funny you're asking me that. That's how everyone knows me back here. Maybe the air is clearing my senses."  
"Ok, that's it." he made to grab her arm again but she stepped back. "We're going back home and we'll sort this out over there."  
"No. And if you take one more step, Backup will rip your balls out." Right on cue, Backup growled and showed his teeth. "Now just leave. Go back to BC. Now, before Logan's APB pays off and cops pull you over."  
"That jerk put out an A fucking PB out on me!" he took a step closer; Backup barked menacingly. "Fuck! You ain't worth this shit. You're so not the girl I-"  
"Fucked planning to leave the next morning?" she finished bitterly.  
"Well I'll be damned! Is that you V?" a familiar voice boomed from across the street.

Veronica turned around to see her assessment had been correct; it was indeed Weevil that had called out to her and was now crossing the street. When he was right next to her, he threw his arms around Veronica and hugged her tightly. Then, taking a step back, he watched her face carefully.

"You look like shit Chica." he then assessed seriously.  
"Excuse me; we were having a private conversation. You two can catch up later." James interrupted, using his higher-than-thou tone.  
"Oh beat it James. We weren't talking." Veronica was so fed up with him.  
"We'll finish this later, trust me." James said forebodingly.  
"Oh we won't. _Trust me_." she smiled sarcastically.

James turned on his heel and got in _her_ LeBaron. She sighed in desperation as he peeled away and turned her attention to her favourite ex-bad boy.

"So, what's up Weevs?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.  
"Oh I must be in trouble, there's that head tilt thing." he laughed, putting an arm over her shoulders. "Who was that anyway?"  
"Uhm… that was James, my I-guess-we're-now-broken-up boyfriend. He's a jerk."  
"And how long did it take the mighty Veronica to figure that out?" he teased.  
"No way, I'm not telling you how long we were together for. You're gonna laugh at me and loose all that veneration you have for me."  
"That bad huh?"  
"Almost two years." she confessed.  
"Wow V. The girl I remember wouldn't have bothered with a jerk for so long. I mean, you and me didn't last more than a week and I was Prince Charming." he laughed.  
"Oh yes Weevil, our love story was grand. You stalked me and asked for numerous favours to get out of trouble. It was too beautiful to last in this cold and cruel world and that's why I ended it." Veronica was cheerful again.  
"You ended it? In my memory it was I that broke up first." he opposed, raising an eyebrow at her.  
"Ok, in your memory it can be like that and in mine, it will be the other way around, deal?" she laughed and they shook hands. "By the way, in my memory, you begged me to take you back." she added mischievously.

And they kept on walking to the dog beach, talking of the good old days and avoiding mentioning how Veronica seemed to have weakened in Weevil's eyes and how he worried that she'd ever let a guy treat her like she insinuated James had treated her.

"So you've seen Logan I presume?" he asked when they sat down in the sand and looked at Backup chase his tail.  
"Yup."  
"And you're okay about that?" he asked slowly.  
"Yup."  
"And you wouldn't tell me even if you weren't."  
"Yup."

He nodded and smiled. The more time he spent with Veronica, the more he was puzzled that she had let a guy treat her like shit. She didn't seem a whole lot different from the old Veronica except she looked drained of all energy.

"You look tired." he finally pointed out.  
"I'm fine."  
"Are they feeding you enough back in B.C.? Because if they aren't treating you right, I still know some people." he joked, trying to get her to smile. She did but the smile didn't echo to her eyes like it did back in high school. "Seriously Veronica, are you ok?" he was genuinely worried about her.  
"I told you, I'm fine."  
"If I learned anything from hanging out with you back in school it's how to know someone's lying. And right now, you're lying." he accused firmly. She looked away and he knew he was on to something. "I mean, for starters, the girl I know wouldn't let a James kick her around."  
There was a long silence before she answered. "I just don't have the energy to fight the whole world anymore. I knew he was being an asshole but I didn't feel like doing the right thing; I just felt like taking the easy way out."  
"That guy was the easy way out?"  
"Yeah." tears welled up in her eyes.  
Weevil was silent for a while. "And figuring out things between you and Logan would have been the hard way, am I right?" she nodded and tears escaped her eyes. "We just need to get you rested and energized so you can face the hard way." he smiled, throwing an arm around her shoulder.  
"It's not that easy Weevil."  
"Sure it is. Plenty of rest, lots of sunshine,loads of time with good friends and you'll be as good as new." he was so sure of himself, it pained her to have to burst his bubble.  
"It's not." he was about to object but she interrupted him. "Weevil, I'm sick."

* * *

A/N: Dun-dun-dun... ooh, what's wrong with Veroniaca? Plenty of reviews and you'll find out. Toodles! 


	6. Withered

Disclaimer: I don't own any character you know from the TV show; Rob Thomas is the proud owner. I own the story, its plot and James which aren't much. The title of the chapter is the title of a A Static Lullaby song and the lyrics are below, so that's not even mine either.

_

* * *

Where did summer go?  
It left me to wonder when the bottle will tap out.  
And the sun will arise.  
A woke up yesterday with a hole in my chest... _

(Yet I feel no pain) Numb to all feeling  
(Like in winters chill) To feel the warmth from this bottle is useless  
(When you wake up it's gone) When you wake up it all starts again.

I learned to break yesterday  
Destroy tomorrow  
I've watched each leaf fall off my tree  
I've watched the seasons change

(Yet I feel no pain) Numb to all feeling  
(Like in winters chill) To feel the warmth from this bottle is useless  
(When you wake up it's gone) When you wake up it all starts again

(Why?) It all starts again  
(Why step aside when you fall back in place?) It all starts again  
(Why? why? why?)  
(Oh misery is so beautiful...)

(Yet I feel no pain) Numb to all feeling  
(Like in winters chill) To feel the warmth from this bottle is useless  
(When you wake up it's gone) When you wake up it all starts again.

I need this...

* * *

"It's not." he was about to object but she interrupted him. "Weevil, I'm sick." 

**Chapter 6: Withered**

"What do you mean you're sick?" he finally asked, after a long silence during which he seemed to be trying to wrap his mind around her statement – obviously failing.  
"I mean, I'm ill. I have regular appointments at the doctor and am part of a research program led by a pharmaceutical company." she stated the facts. The facts she could handle.  
"Is that all that you're gonna tell me? You won't tell me how bad it is, _what_ it is as a matter of fact, if it's contagious, if it's treatable, if-"  
"Weevil!" she interrupted him, grabbing onto his shoulder. "If I knew, I'd tell you. I mean… the doctors seem to think it's some sort of cytomegalovirus but they're not sure…" she trailed off.  
"Some sort of cyto-what?"  
"Cytomegalovirus. It's supposed to be in the same family as the herpes virus and passed on from mother to child through the blood they share by the umbilical chord."  
"Well… herpes- that's not so bad, right?" he seemed hopeful again.  
"It's not herpes Weevil; it's just in the same family. Cytomegalovirus attacks the liver, spleen and central nervous system."  
"Look V, I haven't smarten up that much since high school. You're gonna have to spell it out for me. Is it serious?"  
"The doctors don't-"  
"Veronica!" he never called her by her full name.  
"Really Weevil, I don't know! The doctors don't know!" she took a deep breath to calm down. "The central nervous system transfers motor and sensory information from all over the body. If it is affected, it could have dozen different repercussions. It could mean as little as a slight loss of sensation in my members but it could mean losing the ability to walk, talk or do anything."  
"How can you deal with this?" he finally whispered.  
"I can't."

* * *

Logan knocked on the door of the Mars-Fennell residence nervously. Brayden was standing very still compared to his father, looking around at the passing cars and bikes. 

"Logan." Keith saluted coolly.  
"Mr. Mars. Is Veronica here? I would need to talk to her about… about the case." he really hoped Veronica had told her dad about what had happened.  
"She's not here right now. Went out for a walk."  
"Oh…" that was Brayden's disappointed voice. "The pretty lady isn't here?"  
"No kiddo, you heard Mr. Mars. We'll come back and see her again." Logan patted his son's head reassuringly. "I still need to talk to her about the case." he added when the boy looked up at him doubtfully.  
"You can talk to me about that. I doubt there's anything she can tell you I can't." Keith was all business.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Mars but unless you were hiding in a closet somewhere that night and I didn't see you, there's plenty Veronica can tell me that you can't."  
"Hey Brayden, is it?" Mr. Mars crouched so his eyes were levelled to the boy's and he nodded. "How would you like to play with my dog Backup while your dad and I talk?"

Brayden nodded enthusiastically before looking to Logan for approval. Logan nodded and Brayden followed Keith through the house almost at a run until they got to the backyard. Alicia, Wallace and Daryll looked at the newly arrived party and Brayden barely said hi before running out to meet Backup. Keith didn't say anything to his wife or step-sons and walked to the den with Logan. They sat down and had some sort of macho staring contest before Logan looked away and Keith started talking.

"We both know you're not here to talk to Veronica about the case." Keith stated.  
"I am." Logan maintained.  
"You're here to ask her about HJMI and the deposits in her bank account."  
"I am."  
"And tell me how that's related to the case?"  
"That's what I'm trying to find out."  
"Well I can positively tell you that it had nothing to do with the break in." Keith seemed so sure of himself. "So you can just drop it and focus on finding out who mistreated my daughter."  
"You can't be sure it had nothing to do with it."  
"Logan, I'm telling you, asking about HJMI isn't gonna help your investigation at all. On the contrary, it could put you in a big heap of trouble."  
"Is that a threat?" Logan was in disbelief.  
"No it's not. I just know what's gonna happen if you keep nosing around; one day next week, Sacks is gonna call you into his office and tell you somebody's been complaining about the way you're handling this case and then he's gonna tell you you're off of it."  
"You wouldn't."  
"No, _I_ wouldn't. But someone else would."  
"Who?"  
"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it…"

* * *

"V, I've never seen you like this." Weevil had put his arm around the frail girl and was holding her tightly trying to reassure her. She was silent. "I mean, even back then, with all that happened to you; Lily's murder, your dad being sacked, Aaron attacking you, his trial, his release, the bus crash, Beaver… You always faced everything and never flinched."  
"Not in front of people. Nobody really knew how I dealt with those things except… Wallace and Logan." her voice trailed off.  
"And therein lays the problem. You miss Pretty-Boy don't you?"  
"I don't." she lied.  
"You do."  
She sighed. "He's got a kid Weevil."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"And Brayden's mom is probably wonderful and-"  
"His mom's not around." Weevil simply stated.  
"What? How would you know that?"  
"Lily isn't the only friend Brayden's got." she looked at him quizzically. "My cousin's kid is always with him. Hector worships the ground Brayden walks on."  
"And?"  
"And Hector once asked Julia – my cousin – if Logan and her could get married so Brayden would be his brother." Weevil smiled fondly at the thought of his nephew.  
"And do you know who his mother is?" Veronica asked the question that weighed heavily on her mind.  
"No. All I know is that after graduation, I heard Logan left for Vermont to look for Hannah…" he looked at her uneasy. "He was gone for a while; I guess somewhere close to a year, maybe more. And when he came back, he had Brayden with him, a couple of months-old baby. He never told anyone where Brayden was from and nobody dared ask, seeing as he made deputy sheriff." 

Veronica nodded absentmindedly. It didn't tell her anything. Was Hannah Brayden's mom? If so, was Logan the dad? If not, why would he have taken Brayden in? Veronica knew the most likely story was that Hannah and Logan had little Brayden together, but she couldn't dare give that theory any thought.

* * *

"Look Logan, I've said all I needed to say to you. I think it's time for you and Brayden to leave."  
"May I use the washroom first?" Logan asked. 

Keith looked at him suspiciously for a while before agreeing. He must have decided there wasn't anything compromising for Logan to find at the house. This bummed Logan out and he really did go to the washroom. Keith called through the door saying he'd go get Brayden.

Logan walked out of the washroom and headed back to the family room. He decided to have a quick look around all the same and he jumped when the phone began ringing. Instead of answering, he kept on looking around and the machine picked up.

"You've reached Keith, Alicia, Wallace and Darryl. We can't take your call right now so leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible!" _Beep!  
_"Mr. Mars? This is Dr. Chen. We just got back the result of the blood work from Veronica's last appointment. It's really important that she comes in as soon as possible."

Logan was rooted to the spot. Veronica was being tested apparently – but what for? Thousands of possibilities zoomed in his mind; his thoughts were so fast and confusing he started panting. It seemed an eternity passed before blood found its way to his brain again and he could hear talking.

"Logan? Logan? Are you okay?" a worried voice asked. He felt hands holding him up and realized his legs were very weak all of the sudden.  
"Daddy?" the terrified sound of Brayden's voice made the fog in his mind disappear.  
"It's okay Brayden, Daddy just got a little light headed." he reassured, opening his arms so Brayden could take refuge in them.  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? You look pretty pale." Keith genuinely seemed concerned.  
"Yeah I just – You have a message from Dr. Chen on the machine."

It was Keith's turn to go white.

"What's wrong with Veronica?"

* * *

A/N: Dun-dun-dun... what IS wrong with Veronica? I know a lot of you want to know. I'm getting there, don't worry. And sorry it took so long to update, I've had a bit of writer's block. I'll try to do better. Enjoy and review like I know you can! Toodles! 


	7. Been to Roswell Lately? Logan

Disclaimer: I don't own any character you know from the TV show; Rob Thomas is the proud owner. I own the story, its plot and James which aren't much.

* * *

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? You look pretty pale." Keith genuinely seemed concerned.  
"Yeah I just – You have a message from Dr. Chen on the machine."

It was Keith's turn to go white.

"What's wrong with Veronica?"

* * *

**Chapter 7: _"Been to Roswell Lately?"_ -Logan**

The diner smelled like cheap vinyl booths and greasy fries. Brayden happily chirped with Lily while digging at a mountain of onion rings. Duncan kept staring at Logan worriedly, apparently not knowing whether he should say anything or not.

"Logan?" he finally asked, looking him straight in the eye. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. Fine."  
"Because when you called earlier you were all frantic and talking gibberish and since we got here you haven't said a word…"  
"I think I just… Needed to gather my thoughts." his lame explanation came out sounding incredibly… well, lame.

Duncan remained silent. The waitress came by and refilled their coffee cups and still Duncan didn't say any more. Brayden had wrapped his tiny arms around his dad's waist, sensing the adult needed comforting and was now dosing off.

"Do you think Veronica's ok?" Logan finally asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know… She's just… different."  
"It has been five years."  
"I know but…" Logan couldn't quite put his finger on it. "And then there's this doctor…"  
"A doctor?"  
"Yeah, calling up Keith's house and sounding more worried than I'd like any doctor to sound."  
"Did you ask Keith?" Logan gave him a withering look. "Ok, so he wouldn't tell you anything, but still, did you ask?"  
"Yeah, he just brushed it off."  
"Well, you're the sheriff, you should have a sort of super power sixth sense about knowing when people are lying right? So do you think he was lying?"  
"I don't know. Everything seems… Just… Cloak and dagger you know?"  
"Hmm… I don't really picture Veronica in a cloak all that well…" he was trying to make him smile. "But seriously? Ask her."  
"And what makes you think I haven't?"

Duncan gave him his infamous don't-try-to-shit-me-cause-I-know-you-too-well-for-you-to-pull-it-off look. Logan sighed and picked up an onion ring.

"She kicked me out." he mumbled  
Duncan slapped himself in feigned shock, "No!"  
"Funny, Donut."  
"I'm guessing you were just all up in her biz and 'Yo biatch tell me what I want to know cuz I'm a man' all the while doing this," he hit his chest like an ape would, "right?"  
"All up in her biz? Your ghetto talk sucks man." he sighed, "I just didn't know how to ask."  
"You never do when it comes to Veronica. Your brain becomes a raisin and stupidity takes control. Always has, always will."  
"You're just so good at cheering people up." Logan mocked all smiles and 'Gee-golly' clasping his hands. "Anyway, it's getting late; I should be taking my little monster home."  
"Logan? One last question-"  
"Promise?" Logan teased  
"What are you gonna do now?" Duncan ignored his friend's attitude. Logan shrugged his ignorance. "You should talk to Veronica, get her up to speed about your life." he looked at Brayden, asleep in his father's arms. "Please, please if you say nothing else at least explain how he came about."

* * *

It was close to five in the morning when Veronica first heard footsteps coming down the hall to her bedroom door. When the door opened, she wasn't surprised to see her dad come in and sit on the edge of her bed. He ran his fingers through her hair and tucked back a strand behind her ear.

"Morning kiddo."  
"Morning Dad." she smiled.  
"Dr. Chen left a message on the machine yesterday. You have to go see her as soon as possible." his eyes held such a terrible sadness Veronica's throat tightened.  
"Ok, I'll go today."  
"You should know Logan overheard the message when he dropped by. Be prepared to deal with him."  
"I'll think of something to tell him."

She got up and slipped into her bathrobe. Her dad was still sitting on her bed, staring at the groove she had left in her mattress.

"What's wrong Dad?"  
"I think… I really think you should tell Logan."  
"Tell Logan what exactly?"  
"Everything."  
"Dad…" she started objecting, but he cut her off.  
"Look, you might have your reasons to want to keep him away, and believe me I understand and agree with all of them. But I have this gut feeling Veronica, that you're extremely unhappy without Logan in your life. A father just senses that kind of stuff. And including him in this would lift an enormous weight off your shoulders."  
"Dad, I can't. He's got a whole other life now; a kid, he's a freaking deputy sheriff for God's sake!"  
"Even if you can't get him back like you had him before everything got messed up kiddo, I really think you need to have him at least as a friend."

Veronica looked away. She knew her dad was right and God! did she hate it that he was. But she couldn't bring herself to it. If she couldn't completely be with Logan, she couldn't be with him only as a friend, she knew that.

"If anything honey, I really think Logan needs you. You might not see it Veronica, but you light up a lot of people's lives; Wallace's, Mac's, Duncan's… And you light up Logan's life too Veronica. And he's in the dark right now, I know it."  
"How would you know Dad?"  
"Because I know how easy it is to slip in the dark when you're raising a kid on your own."

* * *

_Congratulations Miss Veronica Mars! For your participation in this week's 'The Price's Not Right', you've won a fabulous guilt trip, courtesy of… Your father!_

Ok, so her dad had every right to use the single parent card once every blue moon. But she was still pretty mad at him that afternoon, when she stepped into Java the Hut. She sat down at the table the hostess indicated and waited, brooding, for Duncan to show up.

"Let me guess, you're supposed to meet Donut here…" a weary voice trailed off.  
Veronica looked up to see Logan sit across the table from her. "Yeah…"

She didn't know what else to reply. Her thoughts were zooming by a mile a minute in her head while she weighed the pros and cons of just blurting out everything to Logan, but was interrupted when the waitress dropped off two cups of steaming liquid in the space that separated her hands from Logan's on the table.

"I took the liberty of ordering, since you seemed too caught up to do it. I hope you still like cappuccinos?" he seemed calm and collected, totally unaffected by anything.  
"Uh… Yeah, thanks." she took a sip and put her cup down. "So dad tells me you came by the house yesterday…"  
"I did."  
"Look Logan, I know HJMI sent up some red flags in your mind… And although I still don't appreciate that you ran a background check on me, I can't be mad at you because I know you were just trying to figure out what happened the other night." he nodded. "But let me assure you, HJMI has nothing to do with the break-in."  
He was silent for a while before replying, "Does it have to do with Dr. Chen's freaked out message?" she was silent. "Ok, so it's medical. You could just tell me what's going on and spare me the hours I'll spend digging up information on it."  
"Please, Logan, don't." she looked absolutely terrified. "Just… leave it alone." she was looking at something behind him and her eyes widened.  
"Are you shaking?" he was stunned when she nodded. He turned around in his chair to see what was frightening her so. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary except for a guy dressed in a fancy black suit. The guy seemed to be looking at him intensely.  
"Logan… I need to go to the bathroom…" and she stood up briskly.

Logan watched as Veronica headed to the ladies' room and flinched as the guy in black followed her. He was about to stand up and do the same when someone cleared their throat.

Sitting across from him was a man in a suit who could only be described as dashing. In his early forties, he had slat and pepper hair, steely grey eyes and a weathered face. A mirthless laugh escaped his lips at Logan's expression, a mix of bewilderment and confusion, he was sure.

"Mr. Echolls…"  
"Deputy Sheriff Echolls." Logan corrected automatically.  
"Ah yes, I forgot. You're part of the blundering bunch of baboons commonly called the local law enforcement…" disdain dripped from every word. "Lets see. My name is Mr. Q"  
"Are you kidding me?" Logan laughed.  
"No. I'm here to impart to you the importance of letting the HJMI affair go." he replied dryly. "Miss Mars' involvement with this particular… organism is of no concern to you. If you wish to have a long career in law enforcement, I suggest you cut this little investigation of yours short. Are we understood?" he raised an eyebrow at Logan.  
"Sure. Understood." Logan hated playing the small town intimidated deputy sheriff but did so anyway.  
"Good. Now I suggest you leave shortly after myself and not speak of this conversation to miss Mars or anyone else." and Mr. Q was off.

* * *

When Veronica was let out of the washrooms, she headed back to the table she'd shared with Logan, only to find he wasn't there anymore. She couldn't say she was surprised. She was about to pick up the addition and pay when she noticed another piece of paper on the table. Looking around and making sure her 'shadow' was gone, she read the note, recognizing Logan's untidy scrawl.

_Been to Roswell lately?_


	8. A Talk Long Overdue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character you know from the TV show; Rob Thomas is the proud owner. I own the story, its plot and James which aren't much. But on the other hand I own Brayden and that's pretty damned cool.

**A/N:** I've been getting a lot of great reviews. Reviewers, you know who you are and you rock. Seriously, I've read over every single review I've gotten for this fic and they're so great, made me want to write today. Made me smile. Really.

Non-reviewers well… (shrugs)

Y'all have been asking a lot of questions and I know I'm stalling but I promise it will be worth your while. Bare with me. And I warn you, you'll hate me at the end of the chapter. Now read. Go on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Veronica was let out of the washrooms, she headed back to the table she'd shared with Logan, only to find he wasn't there anymore. She couldn't say she was surprised. She was about to pick up the addition and pay when she noticed another piece of paper on the table. Looking around and making sure her 'shadow' was gone, she read the note, recognizing Logan's untidy scrawl.

_Been to Roswell lately?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: A Talk Long Overdue**

_Ok, don't panic, just stay calm._ Logan repeated the mantra over and over in his head during the whole drive from Java the Hut to his place. _So what if Veronica's got some creepy M.I.B.'s following her around town handing out warnings to stay away from her? That's not creepy at all, right?_

When Logan parked his car in his driveway, he was relieved to see Brayden run out to meet him. _What did you think? That they'd kidnap your kid just to get their point across?_

"Daddy!" Brayden jumped in his father's arms.

"Hey little monster, how was your morning?" he asked as the nanny walked out of the house.

"Great!" Brayden shouted enthusiastically. "We went to the mall and then we had to run because Gilda said there were monsters chasing us! And then we rode real fast in the car and we went down an ally because Gilda said she had to _lose_ them and…" Brayden continued babbling excitedly but Logan's mind was on red alert.

"Brayden why don't you go wash up for lunch while I talk to your dad." Gilda gently interrupted the little boy.

Brayden didn't seem sure and pouted but then agreed and walked inside the house. Logan waited until he was sure Brayden was out of earshot before speaking frantically.

"Just tell me he has an overactive imagination. I can deal with 'overactive imagination'." he was really worried.

"I wasn't sure at first…" the nanny started slowly, "but then I noticed those men in black suits… They were everywhere we went. When we got to the parking lot, I thought we'd lost them but then this black S.U.V. followed us… I'm real sorry to say this but I drove like a madwoman trying to shake them off; even ran a red light. I mean, I know I shouldn't have with Brayden in the car but I thought… well I might get spotted by the cops…"

"No, you did good. Did you lose them by the time you got here?"

"Actually I stopped by my sister's house and switched cars… I had her leave with Mickey- my nephew- in my car and waited half an hour before leaving with Brayden in hers."

"I knew there was a reason I was paying you the big bucks." Logan joked mirthlessly.

"Well if I'm going to be followed everyday, I think we should talk about a raise…" she was dead serious.

"No don't worry, this won't happen again, I'll make sure of it." Logan forced a smile. "How about you take the rest of the day off… I'll take care of Brayden today."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad!" I called out when I set foot in the house.

"Honey, is everything ok?"

"No, everything is not ok!" I was yelling but I didn't care. "You talked to Q and didn't even tell me!" I accused, poking him in the chest.

"Well honey, I thought he should know if someone was snooping around HJMI."

"Did you stop two seconds to think about what he'd do after you told him?"

Her dad seemed attacked by remorse.

"I was locked in the freakin' bathroom at Java while- I can only guess here because I was locked in the freakin' bathroom-" I tended to repeat myself when I was upset. "Q gave his intimidation speech 101 to Logan."

"I'm sorry honey, I really didn't think Q would do anything like this." he paused for a while before letting concern paint his face. "Did you make an appointment with Dr. Chen yet?" he asked softly.

"No." she turned away so her dad couldn't see the fear in her eyes. "I'll call right away." she added, walking to the phone.

Veronica picked up the receiver and was about to dial when the front door flew open. Logan burst in the living room with a look of pure rage etched over his features. He was holding on to Brayden's hand and pushed him forward gently.

"Go find Backup in the backyard Brayden." his tone left no room to argue.

The three adults watched the little boy run to the back of the house and listened for the sound of the patio door. Once it was closed, Logan turned on Veronica.

"You're gonna tell me right now what the fuck is going on!" he yelled.

"You don't talk to my daughter that way!" Keith screamed back, interposing himself between Logan and Veronica.

"You tell me right now Veronica Mars!" Logan yelled but his voice cracked at the end.

He backed off and Veronica saw tears in his eyes. When he sat down on the couch across from her, he seemed so scared- like a lost little boy- that her heart almost leapt out of her body. Tears stung her eyes brought on by the sight of Logan's despair.

"Men followed my boy Veronica." he accused, like she had been the one who had put Brayden in danger. "They followed him in the mall with his nanny and then in the parking lot and there was a car that followed them…" again, his voice broke.

"Logan-"

"If anything happened to that little boy…" he sounded so desperate.

"Nothing's gonna happen to Brayden, Logan." she tried reassuring.

"What's going on Veronica? What's so important that men would be sent to follow a four-year-old?" he wasn't the deputy sheriff right now, just the scared father.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry Logan." Keith breathed out.

Logan only looked at Keith bewilderedly.

"Logan, these people have a lot to lose if something about HJMI gets out. But I never thought they'd resort to following your family. I swear!" her mind had been sent racing because of Logan's state of panic. "But you might want to warn… Brayden's mom, just in case." she added softly.

Veronica could feel her father's intense gaze on her but ignored it. At present, she was more worried about Logan. She watched his face for any emotion brought on by the mention of Brayden's mom. There was none.

"She's not part of the equation." he simply stated.

"Maybe I should leave the two of you alone." Keith offered.

Veronica nodded. Even when they were alone, it still felt as if there was an elephant in the room. A big pink elephant with green polka dots that had a sign saying 'look at me!'. They had so much to explain to each other but neither one was ready to talk first.

"If I tell you why Dr. Chen called, will you stop trying to figure out what HJMI is?" she finally asked with a sigh of defeat.

Logan looked up at her and seemed to debate in his mind. Finally he shook his head and sat back, ready to listen to her.

"It's hard to talk about…" she hesitated. "Wallace and the rest of the family don't even know." Logan nodded; he understood this had to stay between them. "About a year ago, I started feeling under the weather for no good reason; fever, pain in my bones and muscles, a general feeling of not being quite right. And it wouldn't just go away so I went to see the doctor, went through an array of test and still, nothing. That doctor referred me to Dr. Chen. Anyway, eventually, she was able to tell me what was wrong with me."

"So what's wrong with you?" Logan remained calmed but there was an obvious concern in his voice.

Tears stung her eyes and she looked at her hands, twisting in her lap. She told him the same as she had told Weevil, explained what could happen down the road and added that the first symptoms usually showed in early childhood but that in some rare cases, like hers, could only manifest in a patient's twenties or thirties.

"So you could lose the use of your legs?" he seemed horrified.

"Yeah but look on the bright side; then I'd get to park in the best spots." she tried joking but it sounded false, she knew it.

"Ronnie." Logan was up and holding her in less than a second.

She knew it was wrong but Veronica couldn't help but return Logan's embrace. She held on tightly to his shirt, her face pressed in his chest. _He smells so good,_ she thought as she breathed his odour in. She could feel his breath on her hair and his strong hands radiated heat throughout her body.

Finally, he pulled away, keeping her at arm's length and watched her. His eyes were full of emotions; concern, fear, helplessness and something else… She couldn't decipher the last emotion she saw, she could only tell it felt so warm, so safe.

Veronica didn't know how long they stayed that way, staring at each other, trying to read the other's emotions but she was caught off guard when Logan pulled her back to him and pressed his lips against hers. She was so shocked that for the first few seconds, she could only concentrate on the fact that his lips were dry and chapped, like they had been out of commission for too long. Eventually though, she snapped out of it and kissed Logan back, flooded by all the feelings she thought she had buried deep down so long ago.

Logan's arms tightened around her and she pressed herself closer to him. Her lips had instinctively parted to let his tongue in, the muscle probing her mouth furiously. Their lips would quickly part to gasp for air, but never long enough for a full breath, so much that soon Veronica felt light headed.

"Daddy, can we go now?" Brayden's voice preceded him in the room.

Like they had been hit by lightening, Veronica and Logan parted, him running fingers through his hair, her straightening her shirt. Hearing Brayden's voice had been like a slap in the face for Veronica and she now cursed herself for having letting the kiss happen.

"Uh… yeah buddy, we can go. Why don't you go sit in the car while I say bye to Veronica." Logan said confusedly.

"Okay. Bye Veronica!" Brayden waved and then ran out the front door.

"Ronnie…" Logan whispered, approaching her.

He lowered his head to kiss her goodbye but she pushed him away gently and turned her head away, muttering a powerless "No."

He genuinely looked hurt but didn't reply. He smiled weakly and walked out of the house.

Veronica closed her eyes and collapsed on the sofa, her body raked with tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Told you you'd hate me. I gave you a taste of LoVe, just a taste because I'm evil that way. Now go review and tell me how much you hate me and want more LoVe. (evil grin) Shoo.


	9. Coming Clean, part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character you know from the TV show; Rob Thomas is the proud owner. I own the story, its plot and James which aren't much. But on the other hand I own Brayden and that's pretty damned cool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lowered his head to kiss her goodbye but she pushed him away gently and turned her head away, muttering a powerless "No."

He genuinely looked hurt but didn't reply. He smiled weakly and walked out of the house.

Veronica closed her eyes and collapsed on the sofa, her body raked with tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Coming Clean, part 1**

"I'm so glad you could come in on such short notice." Dr. Chen smiled at me.

"I have to admit being in Neptune makes it easier for me to come see you." I smiled politely. "And the… urgency," I almost said 'panic', "in your message was enough to make me come right away."

"Yes. Well your latest blood test came back and I must admit your white blood cell count is a bit of a worry…" Dr. Chen said as she looked at the test results. "As you know, we monitor your white and red blood cell count closely. We do so because contracting any central nervous system infection would be quite… worrisome for someone with CMV."

"I know; because an infection might increase the vulnerability of the central nervous system. And we don't want that."

"No we don't. So I'm going to do a lumbar puncture right now and start you on antibiotics to be on the safe side. We should have the results in two to three weeks."

A lumbar puncture isn't what I'd call painful; just extremely uncomfortable. Like I said, it doesn't hurt but you definitely feel the pressure of the… rod thingy penetrating your body. But it only lasted a few minutes and actually the bad part of getting a LP is that you have to lie on your back without a pillow for at least an hour afterward so you don't get a migraine or something. And no one told me this before hand and about twenty minutes into my hour long wait, I really had to go pee. A nurse brought me a bed pan and slid it under my butt so I'd go but I tell you, it's anatomically impossible for me to pee while lying on my back. So I waited and welcomed the relief when I could finally get up and go to the bathroom. I had never been gladder to pee before, I tell you.

Before heading home after the hospital, I stopped by the drugstore to buy the antibiotics Dr. Chen had prescribed. I waited for the prescription and when I got to the checkout, I handed my HJMI card to the cashier.

"Uh, what's this?" she asked, looking at my card. "I'm sorry but I'm new here and I've never seen this card."

"Oh that's ok Penny." the pharmacist intervened. "It's one of those pharmaceutical company's card. You wipe it just like a credit card and have," he looked at my card, "Miss Mars sign the receipt. The bill is sent to the company in question." he explained patiently. "Although I've never heard of HJMI…" he added for my sake.

"Oh, they're based out of Canada." I supplied.

After that, I headed straight for home and spent fifteen minutes with my dad, locked up in his study, while I told him all that Dr. Chen had said in her office. We were both slightly relieved that this was only about an infection. I mean I might still be sick but if I was, it would at least have been caught early, so that was something to be glad for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, I was sitting outside on the porch drinking my iced tea when I spotted a familiar-looking car at the end of the street. I watched apprehensively as Logan pulled over, walked out of the car and up to me and sat next to me on the first step of the porch.

"Hey." he greeted. I nodded. "What are you up to out here?" he asked conversationally.

"Just waiting for Mac to get here; we're supposed to go to the drive-in." I looked at Logan, searching his face for a sign of his mindset. "So is this a professional visit or what?" I finally asked when I couldn't see through his expressionless mask.

"In part; Veronica, James was intercepted at the border with your car." he said it quickly, like you'd rip off a Band-Aid so it doesn't hurt so much.

I nodded while I silently analysed that bit of news. I was surprised to realize it relieved me to know James was now far away. I didn't really care that he had my car. For the first time since I had gotten back in Neptune, I felt slightly more at peace with everything.

"He's been taken in custody by the boarder patrol and they're holding him until they hear from us." he surveyed my face. "We're supposed to tell them if charges are up against him." he baited.

"And you want to know if I want to press charges for stealing my car." I concluded.

"Yes. And for attacking you."

_Oh. Crap. He's figured it out._

"Attacking me?" I asked innocently.

"The only prints we found were his." he stated.

"The intruder could have worn gloves." I objected. _Why am I trying to cover for him?_

"Ronnie," I stiffened. "I'm not stupid. You avoided mentioning him after the accident. You weren't worried that he was gone. Didn't even react when I said he was caught with your car."

"Ok, so he attacked me. But I'm fine and he's gone and I don't care what happens to him." I gave up.

"Do you want to press charges against him?" Logan asked softly.

"No, that won't be necessary." I sighed. I hesitated then, "I went to see Dr. Chen today." I held my breath and watched for his reaction; immediate concern.

"Well? What did she say?" he asked impatiently.

"It's just that my white blood cell count suggest I might have meningitis. She made a lumbar puncture and prescribed me antibiotics. We should know for sure in a couple of weeks."

A relieved smile crept on his lips and I didn't have time to react before he hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad." he whispered in my hair. "I was really worried."

"Thanks." I said awkwardly, pulling back. "So you said this was partly a professional visit. What's the other part about?" I asked nervously.

"About yesterday." he tried to catch my eye but I avoided him. "Ronnie, that kiss-"

"Shouldn't have happened." I interrupted.

"Why?" he asked defensively.

"Logan, you have a kid!" I exclaimed.

"So?"

"So?! What if he gets attached to me and it doesn't work out? Could you really put him through that?"

"First of all, he's already attached to you and we aren't even…" he breathed in deeply. "Secondly, why wouldn't it work out?" he seemed hurt by my lack of faith.

"It hasn't so far." I pointed out curtly. "We've always only managed to hurt each other, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ronnie, that was over five years ago!" he cried out, shaking my shoulder. "We've both changed! I mean, I have a kid as you've so kindly pointed out. Don't you think we might be able to make it work this time around?"

"I'm scared." I said in a small voice.

"The great Veronica Mars is scared?" he asked teasingly but stopped smiling at my glare. "Ronnie… I'm scared too; I don't ever want to hurt like the last time we split up. But I'm more scared of missing out on one of the best things in my life and of the person I'll be if I don't have you in my life." he said softly as he stroked my cheek lovingly.

It all sounded so right. His touch felt so good, sending small shivers of pleasure up my spine. And that kiss yesterday! He was breaking through my defences and he knew it.

"What about… what about Brayden's mom?" I asked quickly, and he looked quizzically at me. "Doesn't she have a say on who's involved in Brayden's life?" I asked, trying to justify my inquiry. The truth was, I'd only ask out of a desire to learn who she was.

"She's not in the picture." he said, just like yesterday.

"What does that mean!" I screamed out in desperation.

He looked away and I could see him debating whether or not to talk. Finally, he sighed in resignation.

"I love Brayden to death and I would do anything for him. I'd die for him if need be." I nodded. "The day he came into my life was like I came out of some coma I'd been in all my life or something. It changed my outlook on life, the importance I gave to things. But Brayden isn't really my son."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Dun-dun-dun… I know that was a short chapter by I am Satan's Evil Spawn and I like to leave you hanging. So go review and I swear the next chapter will follow shortly. Now shoo.


	10. Coming Clean, part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character you know from the TV show; Rob Thomas is the proud owner. I own the story, its plot and James which aren't much. But on the other hand I own Brayden and that's pretty damn cool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love Brayden to death and I would do anything for him. I'd die for him if need be." I nodded. "The day he came into my life was like I came out of some coma I'd been in all my life or something. It changed my outlook on life, the importance I gave to things. But Brayden isn't really my son."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter ****10: Coming Clean, part 2**

"Not… your son?" she asked, flabbergasted.

Logan shook his head. For a while, he just stared out into open space and finally he gave a great long sigh.

"Four years ago, about a month after I joined the sheriff's department I was coming home after my shift. It was pretty late and I couldn't wait to go to bed. So I get home, park my car and get in the house. I was taking off my jacket when the doorbell rang. I mean, that was pretty weird considering it was almost one in the morning.

"So I open up, thinking maybe it's someone who's in trouble or something. I poke my head out and there isn't anyone around. I was just about to close the door when I heard a small noise."

"A noise?" she couldn't help herself from asking.

"Yeah. Like a gurgle. I looked around some more and took a step to go look further down the driveway when my foot hit something."

"No!" she understood.

"Yeah. I looked down and there was this wicker basket. Pretty cliché, right? So I crouch and fumble through the cloth… And there was Brayden."

"Somebody just _left_ him there?" she asked, abashed anyone could do such a thing. "What happened after that?" she inquired interestedly.

"I took him to the station, of course." Logan was looking out into empty space. "Since there wasn't any missing person report matching his description and we couldn't get Child Services involved until morning, Sacks told me to take the baby home. Let me tell you, I didn't panic a little, I panicked a lot. I mean, me taking care of a baby? Not good at all."

"So how d'you go from keeping him until Child Services took him to being his dad?"

"That night, I put the basket beside me in my bed. I thought he'd just sleep through the night and the whole ordeal would be over. But then he started crying and wouldn't stop! I didn't know what to do! Eventually, I just got so tired of his crying that I picked him up, intending to do… Well I don't even know what I was intending to do actually. But then, he grabbed my shirt in his tiny hand and laid his head on my chest and I could feel the rise and fall of his chest and I just… Melted." the expression on Logan's face was a mix of awe and pure love that brought tears to my eyes.

"So you just kept him." she finished.

They were both silent for a while and Veronica didn't protest when Logan tangle his fingers with hers. She couldn't help but feel her heart swell as she thought back on Logan's earlier words, the hurt expression on his face at her complete lack of faith in the possibility of a relationship between them. But she was so scared!

"So what are you even studying up at that University of yours?" Logan finally broke the suffocating silence.

"Journalism. I was going to sign up for criminology but we… I mean dad and I thought that wouldn't be such a good idea after all."

"Strange; I would have thought criminology would be perfect for you…" Logan smiled, "Although you do have a tendency to resort to the illegal way to get the information you want…" he teased.

They spent the next half hour catching up on what had gone one in their respective lives since Veronica had left Neptune. She was surprised to learn he had barely dated anyone in the time she'd been away. Her smile had crept back to her face and she was enjoying catching up with Logan when Mac pulled up to her house. Begrudgingly, Logan and Veronica got off the porch and parted ways beside Mac's car.

"So, what were you and _Logan_ up to?" Mac asked mischievously, wiggling her eyebrows at Veronica.

"Just catching up…" Veronica answered offhandedly.

"Just catching up?" Mac asked, using air quotations then snorting, "Yeah, sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Veronica ticked.

"Veronica, I love you and I love Logan and I love you and Logan together but things are never as simple as 'just catching up' between the two of you."

Veronica mulled over Mac's words the whole way to the drive-in. She couldn't really be angry at Mac's implications or even disagree with them; it was true things tended to take complicated twists between Logan and her and that was exactly what scared her about picking up or starting a new relationship with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was sitting in his car, observing Veronica and Mac from a distance. He knew it was wrong of him to be following them around, but he couldn't help himself. He had this gut feeling that Veronica was in harm's way and if there was even the slightest possibility of it being true, then he had no choice but to watch over her. Some might say he would be better off watching over Brayden, but Logan had entrusted him to Duncan and he knew his best friend would die before letting anything happen to Brayden. He loved the little boy almost as much as his own child although Lily did come first in his heart.

Logan smiled as he remembered Duncan's face when he first showed up on his doorstep with Brayden. He had listened to Logan ranting and raving about having to protect the infant and about how he had been dropped on his doorstep for a reason. Then both men had sat drinking beers and planning Lily and Brayden's wedding, deciding there was no way their kids wouldn't end up marrying each other.

The deputy sheriff was pulled out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang and after looking at the display he flipped it open.

"Talk to me Ben,"

Ben was one of Logan's most important informants. He had busted him three years ago for hacking into the sheriff department's mainframe and had struck Ben a deal with the prosecutor as long as he worked for Logan whenever he needed his help.

"Ok so I've spent about ten hours so far checking out anything I could about that HJMI crap you asked me about…" Ben started gruffly. "You know, you didn't give me anything to go on in the first place so I did a lot of running around in circles for a while."

"Sorry man, if I'd had any more information to give you, I would have."

"That's ok. I'm not a pro for nothing…" he laughed cockily. "So I ended up cross-referencing HJMI with Veronica Mars--"

"What? Where'd you come up with Veronica Mars' name?" Logan asked carefully.

"Oh Logan, you should know me better than that…" Ben laughed again, feeing hurt "I hacked into your work and home computers of course! To see what you were working on right now that might prompt you to get on this information search about HJMI…"

"Ben! You hacked into my stuff!" Logan growled angrily.

"Hey, do you want to know what I found or not?" Ben asked testily. Logan kept quiet and Ben took this at a sign to go on. "Ok, so after loads of sniffing around, I found out HJMI actually stands for Hearthrall-Jerrold Medical Institute."

"Never heard of it…" Logan mumbled more to himself than to Ben.

"Me neither. Anyway- apparently this Medical Institute has a very large and prominent Modern Drugs Research department. They develop new drugs and test them on various animal then human subjects. From what I could find your Miss Mars seems to be one of their guinea-pig if you will…"

Logan thought over what Ben had just told him for a minute before something struck at him.

"_Seems_ to be?" he asked, knowing if Ben had been sure of it he wouldn't have used those words. "Why does it just _seem_ she's on a trial test?"

"I can't really tell you Logan… I mean there's something a little too fishy about Hearthrall-Jerrold… Something's just not right. I'll keep on digging and I'll let you know when I found out what's wrong with them…"

"Ok Ben. But remember what I told you about those men in black and be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"I don't know… I did catch you once, didn't I?" Logan teased.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." and Ben hung up.

Logan was lost in his thoughts, wild theories flying through his mind when his cell phone rang again. Looking at the display he furrowed his brow when he didn't recognize the number flashing across the tiny screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Logan, watcha doing?" he immediately recognized Veronica's voice.

"Uh, nothing just hanging out…" his mind started racing to put together a likely story.

"Ok then can you explain to me why you're following Mac and I?"

"Following you? I'm not following you."

"Oh then it must be your evil twin brother then I guess."

"You might have caught a glimpse of me at the drive-in. I decided to take Brayden see a movie. He loves the drive-in…" Logan finally lied.

"Ok then why isn't Brayden with you then?" Veronica continued questioning.

"He is he's right--"

_Knock-knock._

Logan turned around and looked outside the passenger window to see a not-so-thrilled Veronica staring at him. He flipped his cell phone shut and smiled sheepishly then lowered the passenger window.

"Hey there Ronnie…"

"I _told_ you to stop investigating Logan!" Veronica burst then walked off angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ok so I know that was kinda short but ya know... now go and review and I'll give you a cookie ; )


	11. Not What It Seems

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character you know from the TV show; Rob Thomas is the proud owner. I own the story, its plot and James which aren't much. But on the other hand I own Brayden and that's pretty damned cool.

**A/N:** Ok guys, I know my updates have been few and far between lately but I'm almost out of ideas for this fic. So before I start writting major filler which in my opinion would cheapen the story, I'll do my best to try and wrap it up nice and quick. Also, I must admitt that Season 3 has a bit... um... dampened my LoVe spirits... I don't know anymore, I'm so confused! I _love_ - nay - _adore_ Logan. And I love Veronica. And I love them together... but then there's Piz... And please, please I know this might be blasphemous for some of you but I'm kinda rooting for Piz right now... Sorry. But Veronica and Logan seem to just keep hurting each other over and over again... Urgh, soooo confused! bangs head against the wall Whatever. This doesn't have anything to do with my fic but it just explains my writter's block I guess... But... you know... yeah... Ok so enough babbling, on with my story. R & R and I'll be really happy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock-knock._

Logan turned around and looked outside the passenger window to see a not-so-thrilled Veronica staring at him. He flipped his cell phone shut and smiled sheepishly then lowered the passenger window.

"Hey there Ronnie…"

"I _told_ you to stop investigating Logan!" Veronica burst then walked off angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter ****11: Not What It Seems**

Veronica's angry glare haunted Logan's dreams and he walked in the sheriff department's building very tired-looking. He grunted a hello to Helga and trudged on to his office, closing the door promptly behind himself. He really, _really_ hoped this would be an uneventful day.

"Um Logan?" Helga's scratchy voice came from the intercom.

"Yeah Helga?" he really tried not to sound too annoyed.

"I have a man referring to himself as the Pillsbury Doughboy on line two for you…" the confusion was evident in Helga's voice. "Do you want me to transfer him to you?"

"Yeah please do."

Pillsbury Doughboy was Ben's alias when he called Logan at the office. Which he never did. Which meant something was up.

"Talk to me Ben,"

Erratic breathing answered him and Logan's pulse sped up.

"Ben? Are you there?" he asked worriedly.

"Logan? Logan something's up!" Ben sounded out of breath, "This is some seriously messed up shit… I mean, I thought you were going a bit paranoid or something, maybe you had hit your head, you know--" the hacker rambled on.

"BEN! Snap out of it!"

"Ok, yeah sorry boss… Ok so I kept digging around for info on HJMI and I kept butting my head against these high security, high risk defence walls…"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean by high risk…" Logan intervened.

"Never mind, that's beside the point. The point is, the harder I butt my head against those damned walls, and the more they sent these bad ass viruses at me. But you know me; I dodged them all like they were nothing--"

"Ok so you're great and almighty," Logan said exasperatedly, "is that why you called me here?"

"No the thing is… Shit!" Ben stopped talking and Logan stood up from his chair as his pulse raced once more.

"Ben? BEN?!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here, I just thought they had spotted me…"

"'They'?"

"Look, these three black SUV's parked in front of my house all at once, federal plates and all so I just picked up my laptop and ran after I activated my self-destruct programs on my other computers, of course… And now these MIB's are following me!"

"Where are you?" Logan asked tensely.

"I'm at the mall…"

"Ok, keep going around from store to store; try picking up new clothes maybe, a hat or something…" Logan was getting his keys and checked his gun while he spoke, the receiver cradled between his ear and shoulder. "I'll be there in five minutes. Meet me at the food court door but don't get out until you see my car." he added, looking at his watch. It was ten 'till noon. The lunch crowd was on their side.

"Ok but you better get your ass here quick!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's car screeched as it stopped in front of the food court exit of Neptune Mall. He killed the siren and lights and looked around anxiously for Ben. He held his breath until he spotted the hacker running towards him and put the car in gear. The second Ben closed the door Logan sped away, only to see three men dressed all in black run out of the mall, looking furiously at Logan's car.

"Am I glad to see you!" Ben breathed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a furious knock on Duncan's door and Lily ran to open it, her father hot on her trail.

"Unkie Logan!" Lily chirped when she saw the deputy sheriff. "Is Brayden with you?" she asked, trying to peak behind Logan.

"No sorry kiddo." Logan smiled and patted her head, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"Hey Logan if I had known you were dropping by, I would have made an extra sandwich." Duncan said playfully.

"Oh yeah, sorry to just barge in but…" he looked around nervously. "Um, I've got a bit of car trouble… Do you mind if I pull up in the garage?"

"O…k…" Duncan agreed, finding his best friend's behaviour odd to say the least. "I'll open it up for you."

Logan nodded and ducked back outside. Duncan watched him through the living room window and then went to the door connecting the house to the garage, after activating the shutting mechanism for the garage door. To his surprise, Logan came back in the house immediately, followed by another man Duncan had never seen before.

"Uh… Logan?" Duncan asked unsure.

"Hey Lily sweetie, do you think you can go eat in the kitchen? Your dad and I need grown-up talk time." Logan spoke softly to his niece.

Lily looked to Duncan and when her father nodded, she smiled at Logan, "Sure Uncle Logan." and skipped away.

The three men watched the little girl exit the living room and then Logan made his way to the windows, shutting the blinds after looking out to the street while the unknown man sat on Duncan's couch.

"Logan, can you tell me what's going on?" Duncan asked harshly.

"That's what I'd like to know…" Logan mumbled to himself and then seeing Duncan's bewildered expression, he motioned his friend to sit down as well. "Do you think you could convince Veronica to come here?"

"Sure…"

"Ok then call her but don't tell her I'm here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duncan why did I need to get--" Veronica interrupted herself when she saw Logan stand up from his spot on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me Logan was here?" she asked stopping abruptly.

"Would you have come if he had?" Logan asked accusingly and when Veronica didn't answer and simply crossed her arms over her chest, he half-laughed, half-snorted. "Ronnie, this is Ben. Ben, this is Veronica Mars."

"Ah. I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" both Veronica and Logan asked defensively at the same time.

"Whatever." Veronica continued, "Look can someone please tell me what this is about before I leave?" Veronica demanded impatiently.

"I second that idea. What's going on Logan?" Duncan asked.

"Ok I'll tell you, but you won't be happy," Logan said to Duncan then turning to Veronica, "and neither will you."

Veronica scoffed, uncrossing her arms and taking a seat next to Duncan. Then she looked expectantly at Logan and Ben, waiting for their explanation. A couple of minutes later Logan was watching Veronica fuming silently after he had told her and Duncan everything. Her jaw was set, her arms crossed over her chest again, and she was sitting cross-legged, left leg over right --which he knew from experience meant she was pissed while the right leg over left cross meant she was impatient-- her right leg moving left and right. This meant she was on the verge of exploding.

"So basically, what you're telling me," she started through gritted teeth, "is that after I told you over and over again to _stop your friggin' investigation about me_, you ignored me and now 'creepy MIB dudes'" she used air quotation, another sign she was furious, "are after you and your hacker friend?"

"It's a bit more complica-" Logan started to protest.

"Sounds like that sums it up pretty nicely." Duncan cut him.

Duncan was mad too although for entirely different reasons than Veronica; A) Logan had exposed Duncan and his entire family to potential danger, B) he had acted selfishly and carelessly just like he would behave back in high school, and C) he had pretty much ruined any chance he and Veronica had of ever getting back together, which Duncan knew was best for his two closest friends and what they both wanted but couldn't admit.

"Ok so that's exactly what happened. But now I think you _have_ to tell us what's going on Ronnie." Logan looked pleadingly to the petite blonde. "I'm worried sick about you all the time and I'm going crazy thinking up wild scenarios that might explain what's up. You've got some weird men following you around and terrorizing everyone around you and you're sick and--"

"My being sick has nothing to do with this!"

"Of course it has!" Ben interrupted her and Veronica's head snapped in his direction and Logan could just imagine the bewildered death glare she was sending the hacker. "HJMI is _supposedly_," Ben insisted on the word, "some drug-developing company that's got you on their test-subject list."

"So? HJMI is a pharmaceutical company, what's that got to do with men following me around?" she was sticking to her story.

Ben shook his head vehemently.

"There's more to it than that…" he turned on his laptop shaking his head absentmindedly, "while we were waiting for you, I did some more digging around and from what I could tell and what my ring has told me--"

"You ring?" Duncan asked confusedly.

"My network, my people, my informants if you will," Ben answered exasperatedly rolling his eyes, "HJMI is a front for some other majorly huge corporation but my peeps were all shut down before being able to find out more, which suggest it's some big organisation with loads of resources," Ben took a breath, "and after seeing federal-plated cars fall on me like locust on Egypt, I'd say you've got messed up with one of our dearly-beloved federal agencies… CIA? FBI maybe?"

"What?" Logan had been with Ben through his entire rant but that last part didn't agree with him. "That's a bit far-fetched." he objected, turning to Ben.

"Yeah, what would government agencies like the FBI and CIA want to do with Veronica?" Duncan all but laughed.

"Actually guys…" the three men turned to Veronica. The young woman's resolve melted under their intense gazes and she sighed dejectedly. "I'm not really up in BC studying journalism." the men waited expectantly. "I'm actually working undercover for the FBI."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** "Ah-ha!" I can hear a bunch of you shouting. "That explains it! ... Well, sorta..." that's what you're all thinking right now, right? Anyway, review and maybe I'll update sooner this time... Maybe... but you know, I do work 40 hours a week... So don't get your hopes up... And I hope the alerts work this time... Now, shoo, go review!


	12. Meet the Gang

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character you know from the TV show; Rob Thomas is the proud owner. I own the story, its plot and James which aren't much. But on the other hand I own Brayden and that's pretty damned cool. Also, Hendrix, Carter and Farmer were some of the agents' names in the pitch for season four (see season three DVD extras) and so was Seth but I made up his last name, since it was never mentioned in the pitch. Their likeness are property of Rob Thomas, their personalities, mine.

A/N: Hey people! After an eternity, I'm finally updating Work in Progress. Wow, it's been forever, hasn't it? But I've suffered from the worst case of writer's block, added to lack of time to even breathe, let alone sit down and write.

**VERY IMPORTANT!!**

So, this chapter deals with Veronica's life as an FBI agent and before I get a ton of reviews saying such and such doesn't make sense or isn't possible, let me make a couple of things clear:

First, this is **F-I-C-T-I-O-N**, I've said this over and over but a lot of people don't seem to be getting that so again, look up the definition of fiction before sending any sort of review criticizing the veracity of possibility of things mentioned in this chapter.

Second: I have not worked, known anyone who works or have had any sort of dealing with the FBI so this entire chapter is what my imagination makes up for me in terms of going-ons at the FBI. I mean, come on people I'm freakin' _CANADIAN_ so I have as much knowledge about the FBI as most people have about nuclear physics, you get my drift?

Now go enjoy this – I hope – much anticipated chapter and I swear I'll really try not to take another year to update again. Oh and as always, review!!

* * *

"Yeah, what would government agencies like the FBI and CIA want to do with Veronica?" Duncan all but laughed.

"Actually guys…" the three men turned to Veronica. The young woman's resolve melted under their intense gazes and she sighed dejectedly. "I'm not really up in BC studying journalism." the men waited expectantly. "I'm actually working undercover for the FBI."

* * *

**Chapter ****12: Meet the Gang **

Veronica had expected a variety of reactions from her friends when she'd finally tell them about being an undercover FBI agent. But this, this was the one reaction she hadn't expected.

Silence.

Logan and Duncan were staring bewilderedly at Veronica, mouths agape, arms dangling to their sides. Ben was equally silent, eyes darting from Logan to Veronica to Duncan to Logan again. And then a noise; a small cough-like noise coming from Logan. At first, Veronica thought he was chocking from the shock but then…

A… _snicker?!_

Duncan turned to Logan, his attention caught by the noise, the _laugh_.

And then Duncan chuckled nervously and Logan's laugh got more assured and a few seconds later, he was flat out laughing at her, clutching his sides in pain, and Duncan was lying back in the couch, hand over his eyes, _wiping at tears_!

"Oh Ronnie," Logan laughed, "you almost had me going for a second."

Veronica clenched her jaw while her entire body stiffened. She watched as her two friends and the hacker laughed for minutes on end, her blood boiling. And then she heard something else. Sirens. Lots of sirens.

"What the-" Duncan stopped mid-laugh and went to look out the windows. "Uh guys…" he said uncertainly.

"What?" Logan asked brushing away tears brought on by the laughter.

"I don't want to alarm anyone but there are about ten black SUV's parked in front of my house…" Duncan said uneasily.

Logan reacted quickly and stood next to Duncan in a nanosecond, looking through a gap in the blinds. Ben looked like a caged animal and started sweating profusely, making Veronica cringe a little.

"We've got to find a way to get out of here…" Logan started, walking away from the window and throwing on his coat. "Duncan, you go get Lily while Ben and I-" he stopped mid-sentence as an eerie noise was heard throughout the house.

"Was that an hel-" Ben was interrupted as Veronica's cell phone rang loudly, making the adults jump.

"Daddy!" Lily's scared voice sounded from the kitchen. The little girl came running in the living room, her tear-stained cheeks glistening in the dim light.

Duncan scooped her up and cradled her in his arms and then all Hell broke loose.

The front door was knocked down in a cloud of smoke and a dozen men dressed all in black battle dress uniform ploughed in. Shouts were heard over the loud noise the helicopter – for an helicopter had indeed landed in the middle of the street – was making outside and Logan, Ben and Duncan were tackled to the ground, after one of the invaders had grabbed Lily from her father's grip. Veronica calmly put her hands behind her head and kneeled down while orders to do the same were yelled at the three men.

And then it stopped.

An eerie silence fell on the house and you could hear the assault team and the male prisoners breathe heavily. Logan tried to look up from the ground but found it nearly impossible to do since he was lying on his stomach and had a knee firmly pressed between his scapulas. Meanwhile Veronica had been allowed to sit on one of the couch and she had to admit that after being laughed at, she felt kind of vindicated at the sight of the three men being forced to lay on their stomachs and having cruel knees boring into their backs.

"Mars, the boss is on his way but he wants to talk to you right away." One of the invaders said while handing Veronica a cell phone.

"Sir?" Logan, Duncan and Ben could hear a deep masculine voice most likely screaming at Veronica even though they were all the way across the room from her. "I know we had decided to keep my cover need to know basis until further notice but the hacker has found-" she was obviously cut off in her explanation, "Yes sir, I am aware that I disobeyed a direct order-" once again, the angry shouting interrupted, "Yes sir, I am fully prepared to take responsibility." Veronica suddenly jerked the cell phone away from her ear and stared at it for a while before whispering to herself, "I can't believe he hung up on me! How rude!"

"So did Hendrix rip you a new one?" another commando guy asked gleefully.

Veronica smiled crisply before answering, "He wouldn't be the Hendrix we all know and have grown to love if he hadn't." And she crossed her arms over her chest, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

_Forty fucking minute__s,_ Logan thought angrily.

It took forty fucking minutes for this boss of theirs to show his ugly face in Duncan's living room. Forty fucking minutes that Logan, Duncan and Ben had to spend in their utterly uncomfortable – no unbearable – position. Forty fucking minutes during which Logan desperately tried to catch Veronica's eye and establish some sort of secret, undetectable form of communication that would result in their escape. But she wouldn't tear her eyes away from the magazine she'd got from God knows where and after a while, Logan stopped trying and shut his eyes thinking he might as well get a little rest because he was under the impression the rest of his day and maybe of his week even would be exhausting.

"Well, well, what have we here Mars?" a balding man asked as he stepped through the front door.

"That's Duncan," Veronica started coldly pointing at the farthest of the prisoners. "That's Ben – the hacker," she continued, "and over there's Logan." she finished with disdain soaked words. Then she turned to face her superior and most likely waited to hear what her punishment would be.

"So that's the hick that's been poking around and who almost nullified two years of undercover work?" Hendrix asked his voice even colder than Veronica's had been if that were even possible. "Well thank you Logan, you've nearly destroyed all the hard work that over twenty people have been putting into this case. And why? To get into agent Mars's pants?"

Just one look at Veronica was all it took for Logan to know that he should shut up. She clenched her jaw and pinched her lips and the slightest shade of pink coloured her cheeks and still she said nothing. Logan knew Veronica enough to tell that she was furious and that had that little man not been her boss and hadn't he probably been holding the fate of her career in his hands the little blonde vixen would have exploded and destroyed him with her biting and disdainful words. And she would most probably have been able to reduce him to tears.

"Well, I guess that now that you've blown your cover," the little hateful man continued addressing Veronica, "might as well bring them all up to speed."

"So you'll consider my suggestion?" Veronica dared to ask, which earned her a death glare from her boss and a few of the other agents now swarming the room.

"We'll see about that. First they have to get debriefed down at our LA offices. Then we'll see where we go from there."

"But you just said," Logan couldn't help but pipe in, "that you'd bring us up to speed."

Veronica glared at Logan.

"I said we might as well. We still have to determine if you pose a threat to our investigation." The little man stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Mars, I'll see you in LA. Agent Lombardi," he addressed the man who had had his knee well anchored in Logan's back, "you arrange these pests' transportation." he ordered. Turning away he stopped just before stepping out of Duncan's house, "And it doesn't have to be comfortable."

As Hendrix had exited Duncan's living room, Veronica had felt the cold sweat that had been pouring down her back warm up and evaporate a little. She jumped back into effective FBI agent mode and started ordering her subordinates around. She sought refuge in the kitchen where Lily had been exiled after the troopers – as she called them – had stormed in the living room. The little girl sat quietly frightened on the kitchen counter where she observed the men and women roaming around her house with a sheepish curiosity. In one hand she held a glass of water and in the other, a worn out teddy bear with a patch on his head.

"Hi there Lily," Veronica approached the little girl, smiling – she hoped – warmly, "I'm Veronica. I'm an old high school friend of your Dad. We met at the park the other day, remember?"

The little girl nodded yes then took a long sip from her glass. "If you're an old high school friend of Daddy's," she started suspiciously, "that means you're also an old high school friend of Unkie Logan."

Veronica hesitated a nanosecond before nodding. "That's right."

"Are Daddy and Unkie Logan gonna be ok?" the little girl finally asked, her lower lip trembling and her strong facade crumbling. "I, I, I wanna see my daddy!" she finally cracked and started bawling.

"They're going to be fine honey!" Veronica assured the little girl before wrapping her arms around the frail frame of the sobbing child. "I'm going to make sure everybody takes good care of them, and I'm going to take good care of you until everything is sorted out." Veronica promised.

Later, after Lily had calmed down, Veronica lifted her up from the counter and walked across the living room to the mini-van that would take Logan, Duncan and Ben to the LA offices of the FBI. She let Lily hug and kiss her dad and uncle before cradling her back in her arms. She turned around as the door closed on the three men and their escorts and walked towards the helicopter that was to take her and Lily to LA.

During the flight to LA, Veronica had dispatch connect her to her father's place and explained briefly to him the situation and told him not to expect her back home any time soon. He wished her luck with Hendrix and told her to take good care of Lily. Shortly after five, the helicopter landed on the roof of the LA offices of the FBI and she got out, Lily's small arms tightly wrapped around her neck. The little girl was looking all around, taking her surroundings in, a mix of fear and curiosity painted across her soft features. Veronica walked to the access door that connected the roof to the building, going down a steep flight of metallic stairs, then walking a long, white corridor. Stopping in front of stainless steel doors, she pushed the call button for the elevator and rode it down with Lily and several other agents to the 18th floor. By now, Lily wanted to walk but held on tightly to Veronica's hand as the two of them proceeded to Veronica's office.

Once they were alone together in her office, Veronica asked Lily if she'd like anything to eat or drink. The little girl shook her head no but Veronica knew better and picked up her phone.

"Hey Martha, its Veronica." she paused while the other woman spoke then, "can you run down to the cafeteria and get me a muffin and a milk?" She then thanked the woman on the other end of the line and hung up.

Turning back and looking at Lily, Veronica carefully studied her face. She was tear-stained and blotchy, but her pale blue eyes were roaming interestedly around the small office. Veronica followed the little girl's gaze.

The office was all glass: the exterior wall was actually a huge window and you could see LA all the way to the Hollywood sign, the walls that separated Veronica's office from the rest of her coworkers were also glass and Veronica walked to the metallic blind and shut them. Harsh grey industrial carpet and sleek black furniture was pretty much all there was for Lily to see. Other than Veronica's desk and chair, there was a contemporary leather sofa against one of the glass walls in front of which stood a sleek black coffee table and Lily decided to sit on the soft leather. Also, a tall metallic locker stood against one of the walls.

There was a knock at the door and Veronica went to open it. Martha was standing outside her office with a chocolate chip muffin and a small milk carton. Veronica signed the receipt for the food and quietly asked Martha to contact Logan's nanny to explain what had happened, well as much as the situation permitted her to explain. Then she asked her assistant to send a team to pick up Brayden.

When she finally closed the door behind Martha, Veronica was met by Lily's intense stare. The little girl still seemed slightly frightened, though there was a look determination etched over her face, like she was really trying to be brave.

"Where's Daddy and Unkie Logan?" she asked, an air of defiance sweeping her face. The little girl crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her chin.

Veronica had to try very hard not to laugh.

"They're talking with some of my friends..." Veronica tried explaining. "It might be a while... You sure you don't want to eat? I got a muffin and some milk for you." she held the food out at arm's length.

Lily seemed to be debating whether or not she could trust her. It was to be expected. When she'd been overwhelmed with fear, she'd clung to Veronica – the only slightly familiar face around – for reassurance. But now that the little girl had regained some kind of calmness, Veronica could see a gazillion thoughts going through her head, the first of which she was sure was questioning whether or not to accept what Veronica was offering; food and reassurance.

Finally, Lily nodded and Veronica joined her on the leather couch, handing her the muffin and opening the milk carton for her. She set it on the coffee table that was just a feet and a half from the couch, then went to her desk searching her drawers for a stray straw. She found one and walked back to the couch; dropping the straw in the milk carton and watching Lily take a hungry bite from the muffin.

As a smile of appreciation spread across the little girl's face, Veronica's own couldn't help but reciprocate, a smile forcing its way onto her features. She watched little Lily eating heartily and couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Duncan and his daughter.

Lily had Duncan's pouty lips. And his blue eyes. But the nose, the high forehead were all Meg's. She felt a tightening in her chest as she remembered her friend. But also, there was a small voice at the back of her head that reminded her that, years ago she had wanted to be the one who would be the mother of Duncan's children. Now that time seemed so far away. Those thoughts had later been replaced by similar hopes concerning Logan. And then another, much more painful tightening occurred when she thought back on all the times her and Logan had tore each other apart; now she really couldn't see how any of her hopes could be fulfilled.

Her morose train of thought was interrupted by knuckles rapping on the door to her office. After she said 'come in' Martha's head peaked through the door and she smiled at Lily then turned her gaze to Veronica.

"The transport team will be here in ten with the Echolls boy." Veronica nodded. "And Hendrix wants you in conference room two right now."

"Can you look after Lily?" I asked my assistant who nodded in response. "Lily, this is my friend Martha, she's going to look after you while I try to sort out some things about your dad and uncle, ok?" She waited for Lily to nod – which she did after looking critically at Martha – before getting up. "And Brayden's going to be here in a couple of minutes too, so you won't be alone."

This seemed to immensely cheer the little girl up and she waved Veronica goodbye. Veronica walked quickly to conference room two and took in a deep breath before walking in. Her boss was sitting at the table with four files open before him, papers everywhere. Carter was sitting across from him, reading a newspaper and Q was on his left, picking invisible lint from his immaculate suit. Farmer was filling her nails, looking utterly bored and as usual, Gosselin was gawking at her, totally absorbed by the female agent's looks.

"Ah Mars, nice of you to join us." Hendrix greeted sarcastically.

Hendrix was kind of short for a man. He had slightly Hispanic features and what was left of his hair was brown. He was balding at the top, something most of the agents had quickly learned never to mention even in passing. He was one of the most obsessive task group bosses in all of the LA offices. He was reputed for not shaving while working on particularly difficult cases. Even though most agents were expected to keep up clean-cut personal appearances unless they were undercover, the leaders of Hendrix's division overlooked his antics.

"No problem, sir." Veronica answered, ignoring her boss' foul mood.

"It's good to have you back in the offices," Carter smiled at her as she sat down across from him. "Think I'll have a partner back soon?" he asked no one in particular.

Carter was a couple years older than Veronica. They had worked together on her first assignment, when she was thrown undercover in New Horizons – a school for troubled teenage girls – to investigate claims of sexual harassment from the principal of the establishment. He'd also been the key to closing one of the worst cases the LA offices of the FBI had seen in ten years, the case of a mad bomber. After those two cases, Veronica and Carter had been made partners and had been so for the past two years.

"That would imply that the HJMI case was resolved, wouldn't it?" Gosselin snarled from his end of the table. "And it looks to me more like it's been screwed up beyond hope Carter, not resolved."

Veronica rolled her eyes. Gosselin – Seth – had been a total ass to her ever since they'd graduated from the Academy. It was mostly Veronica's fault for starting a fling with him back in the last summer of their training but in her own defence, she didn't believe she'd see him again, as he had been assigned to the Miami offices. Anyway, in the past two years his behaviour toward her had been nothing but petty and immature but she'd learn to shrug it off.

"Gosselin, if someone wants to know your opinion, they'll ask." Farmer bit back, smiling at Veronica.

At first Veronica hadn't liked Callie Farmer at all; she was woman enough to admit she'd felt threatened by the only other female to have graduated from her class. They'd been neck to neck the entire time they were at the Academy and it hadn't pleased either one of them. But they'd soon gotten over it when they'd started working together and now they had each other's backs. Veronica considered her a close personal friend in and out of the office. When she'd been reluctant to go undercover for the HJMI case, she'd discussed it inside and out with Callie before accepting.

"From our point of view," Q started, running a distracted hand through his salt-and-pepper hair "it looks more like Mr. Echolls was the one who... complicated the case." he finished with tact.

Q was in his forties, or mid forties from what Veronica could gather. She didn't know exactly what is title was in the Agency – it was one of those things the FBI kept closely compartmentalized. She liked compartmentalization oh-so-much – but was sure he wasn't a simple field agent, he had too much pull with Hendrix. Maybe he was one of the Divisions' leader or something... Veronica knew better than to waste time trying to figure it out, so she concentrated back on reading Hendrix's face.

"Ok team, now's time to reassess the situation." Hendrix started, swivelling around in his chair and facing the white screen on the wall and clicking on a small remote, turning the lights in the room off and on the screen appeared a picture of James. "So Lundey has been run out of town thanks to Deputy Sheriff Echoll's APB." Hendrix stated, clicking the remote to change the image on the screen. A large organizational chart appeared on a white background. Several names and pictures had been crossed out, only four remaining untouched. "First we'll have to assess whether or not we can salvage Mars' nearly two years of undercover work. If she can't re-establish contact with Lundey, we'll have to go to plan B." he clicked and the picture of a young red-haired woman was now on display. "Gosselin, how are things looking on the Heather Black front?" he asked, cringing.

"Well, it's still kinda rocky..." Gosselin begrudgingly admitted. "She's still pretty evasive about what her family does for a living. She's sticking to the medical research front of the family business."

"What could you do to help move things along?" Q asked calmly.

"Come on guys, we're not even sure we'll have to go down that road..." I started objecting. "I'm sure I can get back in Lundey's good graces."

"Are we even sure we want you back there?" Carter objected. "I mean, he did almost suffocate you a couple of weeks ago... We've always been worried about his temper and looks like we had good reason to."

"Like you weren't already sending agents and paramedics the moment he crept to my bedroom, Carter." I rolled my eyes, knowing this was exactly the reason my dad's house had been decked out with the most high-tech surveillance equipment, from mics to hidden cameras, to motion detectors. "Lundey's temper is not the point here, boss-"

"Look," Q interrupted, "The Heather Black road is only a contingency plan. We'll try working the Lundey angle one more time but we can't get caught our pants down if it doesn't pan out." he said with authority. "So I'll ask again Gosselin, what would it take to get in Black's confidence?"

"Um... other than an engagement ring on her finger?" Gosselin asked uncomfortably.

"Ok then Gosselin, you head out to the closet," Hendrix cut in, referring to the storage facility where they kept all the equipment one might need undercover – clothes, jewellery, books, forged diplomas, passports, birth certificates, technical gizmos like watches with cameras embedded in them, pens with hidden microphones, you name it, they had it. "and get them to give you an acceptable engagement ring-"

"I'll have to find out her ring size..." Gosseling objected weakly, gulping loudly.

"Then go down to Research and ask them for the info, I'm sure it's on file somewhere." Hendrix replied sharply. "The rest of you, you know what you have to do so get to work!" he barked. He'd obviously had had enough of this meeting. "Mars," he called out as Veronica headed for the door, "We still have some things to work through concerning Echolls, Kane and Monroe." Veronica assumed that was Ben's last name.

She sighed and sat back down across from Hendrix, realizing Q had also stayed behind. Hendrix was quiet for a long time, obviously trying to sort through all the possibilities concerning my three 'friends'. Finally, he let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index fingers. Veronica knew enough to recognize the sign of Hendrix's dwindling patience

"What we have here Mars is a containment issue. Information that was on need to know basis has been released to civilians _and_ you've involved _children_. _Children_ Mars! What were you thinking?"

She'd expected Hendrix to scream at her, throw her off the case, suspend her without pay for who knows how long but not for him to worry over the kids' involvement. It left Veronica shocked and speechless.

"Now, we don't have many options here." Q started, "I mean, we could hold them until this whole case is resolved. Ship them to Guantanamo Bay on ridiculous charges we could drop later," he put his hand up to stop Veronica from objecting, which she was about to vehemently do. "But we won't. So I guess we'll have to debrief them and see how we can salvage the situation, either by using what they know or what they can do," he said, probably referring to Ben's hacking abilities, "or by ensuring we can control them enough to keep them quiet." this was FBI talk for blackmail – seeing as they'd never openly call it blackmail you know, on account that it was illegal.

It was obvious that there wasn't much of a choice between the two options Veronica was faced with so she sighed resolutely and listened to her superiors like a good little FBI agent should.

"Now, you and I will debrief each of our guests separately. They're being held in interrogation rooms one, two and three." Hendrix explained. "You are not to speak or comment or interrupt in any way, shape or form – and that includes any sort of body language Mars – unless I specifically instruct you to. Understood?" he scolded and she nodded.

He got up, gathering the manila files in front of him and Veronica followed. The two agents, followed by Q weaved through the different corridors – she'd been working at the LA offices for two years but could easily still get lost in here – and finally faced Holding and Interrogation.

This section of the building was guarded by three armed agents at all times; one was behind the desk which was next to the only door that communicated with Holding and Interrogation. The second agent was looking down at the x-ray monitor because just like at the airport, people going in had to put their belongings on a little conveyor belt so they'd get scanned. And the third one was writing down badge numbers and name in the hardcopy log, before agents coming in had to sign it and leave their weapons in a locked cabinet behind the security desk – which by the way was made of solid steel to deter people who might want to try to break out someone out of Holding and Interrogation.

Finally, after being buzzed in through the door, Hendrix, Veronica and Q stood in front of a long hallway, flanked on each side with multiple doors. There were only numbers on the doors and Hendrix went through door number one. They were now in a small room in which there was a rectangular, nondescript wood table, four chairs around it and a huge – as most people knew or guessed – two-way mirror on the back wall.

"Well Mr. Echolls, let's see what you have to say for yourself." Hendrix said as he sat down from across Logan.

* * *

A/N: Ok so there was the new chapter. I really hope it was worth the wait for everyone... And I will really, really, _really_ try to update faster this time... I mean, I've got time on my hands for now so I'll really try and use it wisely. Now shoo! go review!

Izzers


End file.
